knight of despair
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: A veces la desesperación es un mejor remedio para terminar con su sufrimiento, no tengo recuerdo de quien soy y no se cual fue mi verdadero nombre, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es proteger a la hija de mi amo, si eso significa sacrificar todo a mi paso
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:** Hola gente como están, hoy escribí algo que me vino a la mente esa historia, no se que opinará ustedes después que lean ese capítulo.

Esa historia marca el comienzo de los acontecimiento del capitulo 2 de sombra el caballero roto, que pasa si jaune término en un mundo devastado por la enfermedad de la peste negra, sin recuerdo de su pasado se convierte en un mayordomo al servicio del un hombre muy cruel.

 **Aveces la desesperación tiene odio, angustia, oscuridad, maldad.**

 **Todos tenemos esa desesperación, aunque sea una pequeña parte en nuestro ser**

 **Jose whitecrow**

 **Capítulos 1 un comienzo muy oscuro, proyecto el perro guardián ainsworth**

En un cuarto muy oscuro, iluminado con pocos luces, se puede ver un cuarto que es una mezcla de sala de tortura y un laboratorio, las paredes tenían bocetos de animales, plantas, humanos, todos dibujado y detallado en anatomía.

Las mesas, estaba repleta de hojas que tiene bocetos, objeto de uso científicos, como viales, también había herramientas de torturas con manchas de sangres secas, también había vendas viejas cubiertas de sangres en los papeleros.

Había una figura que estaba sentando en su mesa leyendo un cuaderno donde tenía muchos detalles y bocetos raros.

Debido a la oscuridad del cuarto, su figura era un poco oscuro, parecía llevar un camisa negra con un pantalón negro y tenia puesto un largo abrigo largo de color negro, su rostro tenía puesto un casco negro que no tenia boca o ojos, el vidrio del casco era polarizado por lo que hacía más fácil ver y leer.

Su nombre era el doctor Bondrewd, unos de los pocos sobrevivientes de la peste negra que había azotado al mundo hace 2 años, el vive en una civilización más alejada junto a su hija que recién cumplió 13, estaba trabajando arduamente debido al proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo.

Todo comenzó cuando después de 6 meses había construido un portal dimensional gracia a los archivos que había robado del gobierno, después del escándalos de la peste negra.

Había robado ese archivo con la intención de construir el portal para salir de ese mundo y llevar a su preciada hija a un mundo nuevo, bondrewd sabía muy bien que ese mundo ya no era seguro para su hija.

Después de muchos intentos y fallas, había logrado crear el portal que abriría une brecha del espacio y tiempo, el único problema es que el portal no se quedaría abierta mucho tiempo, eso ya no le importaba.

Después de 2 meses, cuando estaba probando abrir el portal, había sucedido algo inesperado, después de abrir el portal, dentro de esa brecha sale un chico de 18 años que tenia vestido con un abrigo negro con una armadura negra, al parecer estaba muy herido y su brazo estaba en un ángulo muy desagradable.

Curioso, decidió llevar a ese sujeto al laboratorio y comenzó a examinarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ese chico se regeneraba sus heridas, pero su brazo todavía seguía de la misma forma.

El comenzaba a pensar que el mundo donde venía ese chico puede resultar muy peligroso para su hija y sabía muy bien que el mismo no viviría para cuidar de su hija.

Decidido hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a su hija, decidió hacer cosas que podría ser muy inhumano, abominable y hasta lo enfermizo un proyecto que tenia pensado llevar a cabo.

Ese proyecto estaba clasificado como clase Sss por el gobierno debido a la naturaleza del proyecto.

Estaba a acostumbrado a hacer ese tipos de cosas cuando trabajaba como científico para el gobierno, tenia una reputación no muy favorable, para todo el era un bastardo insensible, pero para su hija era un padre amoroso.

No le importaba nada mas que la seguridad de su hija.

Aunque suene frío iba hacer lo necesario, convertir al chico en un arma humana artificial, el tenía todos los necesarios para hacer ese proyecto.

Endureciendo su corazón, comenzó el proyecto.

 **Flash back hace 1 años y 7 meses**

 **Punto de vista del Dr. Bondrewd**

Es impresionante el cuerpo del sujeto de prueba 0, su cuerpo emite una especie de niebla negra y no sólo eso, parece tener un factor de curación muy avanzado, sus heridas poco a pocos van cerrando hasta quedar como nuevo, tal parece que aún conserva la mayoría de las cicatrices, tanto nueva como viejas.

El sujeto 0 muestra señales de despertarse, y al parecer muestra señal de hostilidad y de agresión, logre inyectarle a tiempo los sedantes, como tiene un cuerpo resistente y un factor de curación, pensé que el sedante no sería suficiente, así que agrege el triple de sedante, funcionó demasiado bien.

Examine la armadura y la espada, debo decir que es impresionante, su material es desconocido pero su acero es inoxidable, su filo también, fue capaz de cortar fácilmente el acero más resistente, el acero negro es igual de duro que el diamante por lo que hace la espada irrompible.

Decidí dejar a un lado la espada y la armadura, le quite toda la prendas dejándolo expuesto.

 **Fin del punto de vista**

Después de quitar las prenda, le colocó a jaune en una silla de acero y le colocó correas de cueros en las piernas y brazos, luego puso 2 electrodos en la cabeza , 2 en el pecho y 2 en las piernas.

Los electrodos estaba conectado a un generador eléctrico que proveen la mansión.

Luego le colocó la venda en los ojos del sujeto 0, y al parecer estaba comenzando a despertarse.

\- ...donde estoy...porque no puedo ver nada y porque no puedo mover mis brazos y piernas! .-gritaba enojado el sujeto 0, la apariencia del sujeto 0 era de un adolescente de 18 pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-...- Bondrewd no dijo nada y comenzó activar el generador , la energías eléctricas de 1000 voltios llegó al cuerpo del sujeto 0 .

\- Gyahhhhhh!.- el sujeto 0 comenzó a gritar de dolor, era insoportable, sentía todo el voltios corriendo por sus venas.

La tortura duro una hora hasta que el científico desactivará el generador y luego se acercó a un inconsciente sujeto 0 y sacos todos los electrodos, su estado estaba muy desfavorable, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar por la corrientes eléctricas en su sistema.

\- hmmm, muy bueno, al parecer puede soportar los electros choques, tendré que aumentar el doble de potencia.- murmuró suavemente el dr. Bondrewd como si nada y luego comenzaba a colocar de nuevo los electrodos y se acercó de nuevo al generador.

\- al 2000 de potencia.- dijo Bondrewd activando el generador.

-GYAAAAAAAAA PARA PARA POR FAVOR!.-rogaba el sujeto 0 al recibir la peor tortura pero parecía no tener efecto, tanto dolor fue hasta que orino por el dolor.

A pesar de las súplicas y la piedad, Bondrewd se mantenía tranquilo mientra seguía aumentando la potencia. La tortura siguió hasta 3 horas.

 **3 horas después.**

Luego de terminar con la primera parte del proyecto, Bondrewd se acercó al sujeto y sacó los electrodos, podía ver la cara vendada del sujeto, tenia gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, tenia la lengua fuera salivando y al parecer estaba tratando de respirar, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

-...p- porque me hace esto.-murmuró el sujeto 0, Bondrewd se mantenía callado y luego se aleja del sujeto y llego hasta la escalera.

\- por nada, descansa, vendré de nuevo y comenzaremos de nuevo, que descanse.-dijo Bondrewd cerrando la puerta dejando sólo al sujeto 0 atado en la silla, había colocado mucho sedante para hacerlo dormir.

\- n-no por favor, d-dejame ir.-rogó el rubio tratando de forcejear pero estaba perdiendo fuerza por el sedante hasta quedar dormido.

Bondrewd término con cerrar la puerta y luego se subió por las escaleras hasta salir del sótano que era su laboratorio, una vez que salio por el cuarto oscuro, cerró la puerta con llave y se quitó el casco revelando un rosto de un hombre adulto, tenia el pelo negro con pocas canas, tenia una barba de rastrojos, sus ojos mostraba arrepentimiento y cansancio.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, era una mansión al estilo victoriano, camino hasta llegar al living, en el sillón estaba una niña de 13 que estaba abrazando un conejo de peluche mientra veía la tele.

Era su hija, su única luz y la única que lo mantenía cuerdo su hija Erika ainsworth.

Erika es una chica rubia de ojos azules. Lleva una falda beige corta con contornos rojos y un alto aristócrata verde con una joya roja decorada con alas negras.

\- papá, tengo hambre, que cenaremos? .-pregunto inocentemente su hija con una mirada infantil.

\- je je mi princesa, que tal comamo filet con pure de papa.-dijo el hombre que quitaba su abrigo y se puso su delantal, la niña al escuchar lo que dijo su padre no pudo evitar exclamar.

\- hurra, ere el mejor papá.-dijo erika con una sonrisa consiguiendo una risa del hombre viudo.

\- ja ja ja soy el mejor padre y tu mi mejor princesa.-dijo bondrewd con una sonrisa.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Bondrewd y su hija estaba cenando en la mesa muy tranquilamente, Bondrewd estaba comiendo en silencio mientra su hija comía alegremente, después que su esposa falleciera debido a una complicación en el parto, tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para criar a su hija y darle todo el amor y el cariño que podía darle.

Su hija no sabia nada de sus experimento y preferiría mantener así, el solía ser un científico y militar, el había hecho cosas que nos le hacía orgulloso pero que era por el bien del gobierno.

\- papá, que pasa, luces cansado. -pregunto preocupada su hija.

\- (*suspiro...)..no es nada Erika, es el trabajo, pero descuida estaré bien y que tal la comida.-pregunto Bondrewd con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- bueno, y la comida, siempre está deliciosa, jaja ere el mejor cocinero papá.-exclamó su hija alegremente.

\- me alegro que te guste lo que cocino, y por favor hija, no hable con la boca llena.-dijo suavemente Bondrewd limpiando la boca de su hija con una servilleta.

\- papá, no soy una niña pequeña, soy grande tengo 13.-se quejo erika inflando sus mejillas.

\- ja ja ja, no importa, siempre será mi pequeña bebé te guste o no.-dijo Bondrewd dándoles cosquillas a su hija y ambos se rieron en la mesa.

\- ja ja ja papá ere muy gracioso , para me hace cosquillas.-exclamó erika sin parar de reír.

Después de un tiempo, el padre e hija había terminado de cenar y luego de limpiar los dientes, Bondrewd llevó a su hija a su cuarto, luego de terminar de ponerla en la cama, el estaba a punto de ir solo para que su hija dijera algo.

\- papá, me lee un cuento.-dijo la chica acostada mientra que tenia en su brazos al conejo de peluche.

\- por supuesto hija, cual quiere que lea.-dijo Bondrewd acercando a un estante de libros, el cuarto de erika estaba llenos de cosas, había muchos peluches de diferente tamaño y forma, un cuarto muy infantil.

-que tal, los 3 cerditos.-dijo erika muy feliz, Bondrewd busco ese libro y lo encontró, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a leer.

-bien, había una vez...-y así el padre e hija disfrutaron la noche leyendo el cuento hasta después de 15 minuto, Bondrewd miro a su hija dormir luego de terminar de leer el cuento, así que se acercó y le beso en la frente y se alejo para cerrar la puerta.

\- buena noche mi princesa.-murmuró suavemente Bondrewd cerrando la puerta, luego se cerrar, Bondrewd se acerca al baño y sacó algo del espejo, era una caja de aspecto misterioso, al abrirlo era una jeringa con un líquido rojo dentro, justo cuando iba a enyectarse, comenzó tosear fuertemente, escupió sangre negra y sin previo aviso, se inyectó.

Comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco, era un medicamento que el había hecho, después del desastre de la nueva peste negra, y al parecer se había infectado, por milagro su hija era inmune a la peste negra, Bondrewd estaba triste, sabía muy bien que no viviría para cuidar a su hija y no verla crecer, por eso que había creado un medio para escapar ese mundo destruido, pero necesitaba una protección, el nuevo mundo era desconocido y de seguro hay mucho peligro.

Por eso iba a hacer cosas que podría llamar muy enfermiza y abominable, pero era necesario.

Luego salió del baño, camino hasta llegar al sótano, abrió la puerta con su llave y después de abrir y se bajo en las escalera hasta llegar al sótano, una vez abrió la puerta donde estaba el sujeto 0 luego entró para luego cerrar la puerta, y luego se acercó a la mesa, puso su casco negro.

Bondrewd se acercó al sujeto 0 y le, colocó los electrodos y se acercó al generador y lo, activo.

\- aumentando la potencia al 3000 de voltio.-murmuró Bondrewd girando la rueda.

\- GYAHHHHHHHH!.-el chico rubio grito de dolor de una manera inhumano.- PARA POR FAVOR ! DUELE! DUELE.-grito de dolor el rubio.

-aumentando a 4000 voltio.-murmuró ignorando la súplicas aumentando más la potencia consiguiendo más grito de dolor.

 **2 mese después**

Vemos al doctor mirando al sujeto 0, había pasado 2 mes con el proyecto, había comenzado con la tortura para llevar a cabo el proyecto, el sujeto había comenzado los primeros días resistir todo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder su espíritu y quebrar su alma, el objetivo de ese proyecto era eliminar el 90% de las emociones humana del sujeto, necesitaba al sujeto ser sumiso y recibir cualquier órdenes.

Había comenzando con seguir con el electrochoque, no había terminado de completar ese detalles.

El sujeto se encontraba sentado en la misma silla atado, estaba en un estado muy desagradable, había heridas y incontable cicatrices debido a la tortura, el sujeto tenía la boca tapado con una mordaza que impedía hablar y una venda que pribaba de la vista, tenia lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y no paraba de temblar.

El sujeto había cambiando durante los 2 meses, ante era hostil y agresivo, pero después de 2 meses, su personalidad cambio lo opuesto, era sumiso y manso, la primera parte del proyecto estaba completo, ahora tenía que comenzar con la segunda parte del proyecto, así que bondrewd quitó la mordaza del sujeto, y al momento de sacar la mordaza, el sujeto dijo con un voz muerta.

\- por favor matame, matame, matame, duele, matame por favor.-dijo el sujeto 0 suplicante, después 1 mes el sujeto no parar de rogar que terminará su sufrimiento, pero lo había ignorado, lo necesitaba vivo.

\- lo siento, ere muy valioso, no entendería lo que estoy haciendo, es por el bien de alguien.-dijo bondrewd con una voz calmado sin inmutarse por las súplicas. El sujeto comenzó a llorar en silencio.

\- mateme, mateme, mateme, mateme.-dijo de nuevo haciendo que bondrewd se niega su cabeza. Y saco un maletín, al abrirlo había un pequeño frasco con algo en su contenido, eran una especie de gusano negro con marca púrpura, era muy pequeño en tamaño de una oruga.

Era unos de los experimento que había robado en las instalaciones del gobierno junto a los planos del portal.

Había modificado el experimento para su uso, era un parásito de control mental, el objetivo era introducir al parásito dentro de la cabeza del sujeto 0, una vez hecho el parásito controlaría el cerebro haciendo el sujeto más sumiso y fácil de controlar, todo mediante con su voz.

Lo había modificado para que sólo los ainsworth pueda controlarlo, y solo 2 persona puede controlar al sujeto 0 , era el y su hija.

\- eso te va a doler pero será rápido.-dijo bondrewd sacando la tapa del frasco y le colocó el gusano en el hombro del sujeto 0.

El parásito miro directamente al sujeto 0 y comenzó a acercarse lentamente en la oreja derecha, pronto el parásito se deslizó en el oído como resultado el sujeto grito a un mas.

\- AHHHHH MATENME YA! DUELE! DUELE! MATENME MATENME POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICÓ!.-grito a un mas fuerte el sujeto mientras trataba desesperadamente de escapar pero nada funcionaba.

Después de 2 horas de gritos y súplica, el sujeto 0 se encontraba en silencio, había dejando de temblar, bondrewd se acercó al sujeto y le quito la venda, su rostro era otra historia, su ojos parecía no tener alma, no tenia brillo, como si el fuego de la vida fuera extinguido hace mucho.

Su rostro era total calma, tenia una mirada indiferente con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Bondredw le quitó las correas y se puso enfrente del sujeto 0.

\- levántate .-ordenó Bondredw esperando para ver si funcionó.

\- como ordene amo.-dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento para estar frente de Bondredw.

\- hmm, arrodillate.-ordenó bondredw, el rubio se arrodilló sin ningún problema.

-hmm, funcionó, ahora dime como te llama.-ordenó bondrewd, el tenía la intención de saber cómo se llamaba ese chico, se sentía como una basura y lo meno que podía hacer era saber el nombre del sujeto 0.

el rubio que estaba de rodillas dijo con un tono muerto.

\- lo siento amo, pero no se cual es mi nombre, no recuerdo nada.-dijo el rubio con calma esperando un castigo para su amo.

-( suspiro)..ya veo, una lástima, bueno levántate.-dijo bondrewd un poco frustrado.

Parece que la tortura del electrochoque y el parásito de control mental había destruido su memoria, eso podría explicar ahora.

-como ordene amo.-dijo el rubio levantándose .

\- deje ropa nueva, puede cambiarte.-dijo bondrewd alejándose de su arma humana.

\- como ordené amo.-dijo el rubio desnudo y se acercó a la mesa, tenia un conjunto de ropa que usaba los mayordomo.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio había terminado de cambiar, usaba camisa blanca con botones negro, pantalón negro para vestir y zapato negro, también un chaleco sin manga con botones, una verdadera prendas de mayordomo.

\- ahora tengo que pensar en que nombre ponerte, hmm ya se,te llamare Sieg, a partir de ahora será mi mayordomo .-dijo bondrewd con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- como ordene amo, mi nombre es Sieg, con gusto aceptaré ese nombre.-dijo el chico con una mirada sin emociones.

Vamos, es hora de que conozca a mi hija.-dijo bondrewd caminando hacia la puerta con Sieg a su espalda.

\- como ordene amo.-dijo Sieg acompañando a su amo.

Erika se encontraba viendo la tele, ella estaba feliz, tenia una buena vida un papi genial, lo que ella mas deseaba en el mundo era tener una madre y un hermano mayor que lo cuidará, que lo lea un cuento y que jugará con ella, ella sabía muy bien que su madre había fallecido cuando le dio luz, ella puede ser ingenua y infantil, pero sabía muy bien los peligros que hay afuera de su casa, por eso preferiría escuchar más a su papá que su propia curiosidad.

Pronto se escuchó unos paso y ella miro quien aparece, era su papi genial y venía acompañando un chico de 18 años, tenia el pelo rubio y azul oscuro, vestía ropa de mayordomo.

\- papi, quien es el.-preguntó Erika con curiosidad al ver alguien nuevo en su mansión.

\- ja ja si hija mía, el es sieg y es nuestro mayordomo personal.-dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica se sorprendió mucho y camino hacia sieg y le pregunto.

\- es cierto, ere nuestro mayordomo.-pregunto inocentemente Erika sin saber que ella también puede controlar al rubio debido al parásito en su cabeza.

\- si señorita Erika, mi nombre es Sieg, sirvo lealmente a la familia Ainsworth, soy tanto su mayordomo como guarda espalda del amo y de la señorita Erika.-dijo el chico con un tono inexpresivo.

\- hurra, significa que podrá jugar a la fiesta de té y jugar a la escondida conmigo.-preguntó Erika con una sonrisa infantil.

\- si son sus ordenes, con gusto aceptaré.-dijo sieg , consiguiendo que la niña se emocioné mucho.

\- hurra! ?-exclamó muy feliz Erika después de escuchar lo que dijo su mayordomo.

\- je je me alegro que se lleven muy bien erika.-dijo su padre.

\- por supuesto papá, ten vamos a ver la tele conmigo sieg.-dijo erika muy alegre agarrando la mano del rubio y lo llevó a sentarse con ella a ver la tele con la hija de su amo.

\- como ordene señorita Erika.-dijo sieg con una voz monótona.

Mientra los 2 estaba sentando viendo la tele, bondrewd observó con una sonrisa al ver a a los 2 a ver un programa de chicas mágicas.

El proyecto estaba completo, había creado un arma humana que protegería a su hija, el sabia muy bien que muy bien que no viviría para ver a su hija crecer, el único arrepentimiento fue no saber el nombre del chico al que lo había torturado física y mentalmente.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Espero que le guste, el personaje bondrewd se inspiró en bondrewd de made in abyss, busquelo en el manga.**

 **Erika ainsworth también viene de fate kaleid, busque en Google.**

 **Esa historia me inspire al leer el manga de made in abyss y de Vida rota por E-HERO-KnightMare**

 **Espero que le gusten, y por cierto, jaune/sieg usará un equipo completamente diferente, en lugar de una espada usará un cuchillo hecho del material de la espada junto a su poder de sombra, también su equipo de batalla será como la kiritsugu emiya Assassin de fate grand order**

 **Adiós y espero la otra semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor:Hola gente de fanfic, soy jose whitecrow y vengo a dejar otro capítulo de knigth of despair**

Espero que le gusten ese capítulo Ahora nos vemos bye.

 **Capítulo 2 : perro guardián y remanente.**

En el patio afuera de la mansión se puede escuchar unos disparo, se podía apreciar un joven de 18 apuntando con un arma de fuego. En su mano era una pistola "Revólver smith & wesson 327 de posta" , tenia una capacidad de 6 disparo en la recamara, era el mayordomo Sieg el perro guardián de los ainsworth, estaba entrenando en su manejo de las armas.

Estaba disparando a un maniquí con gran precisión, había pegado 2 tiros en la cabeza, 2 al corazón y 2 al cuello, su velocidad de disparo era impresionante, 6 tiros en tan sólo 2 segundo.

Detrás de Sieg estaba bondrewd observando la prueba, se encontraba muy satisfecho por el resultado que mostró Sieg al manejar toda las clases de armas que tenia a su disposición, claro , después del éxito del proyecto, había decidido probar su capacidad de combate mediante el uso de un androide de entrenamiento.

El androide nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna, aun con la memoria destruida todavía tenía memoria muscular para saber como defenderse.

También estaba el hecho del poder que poseía su nueva arma, había descubierto el elemento de esa niebla negra que emitía del cuerpo de Sieg, al parecer, era su poder de controlar su sombra.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sieg pudiera usar la sombra como un medio para el infiltrar, rastrear y sorprender a su enemigo, bondrewd podría comparar esas habilidades con las de un ninja.

Sieg tiene talento en el manejos de las armas y había usado una gran variedad, pero las 4 únicas armas que se siente más cómodo era 2 pistolas, una metralleta y un rifle de asalto.

Pistolas

Revólver smith & wesson 327

CZ-USA 75 champion

Metralleta

Subfusil PP-2000

Rifle de asalto

PGM ultima ratio hecate 2

Además de sus habilidades con las armas, había aprendido todas las arte marciales : muay thai, C.Q.C. (combate en espacio cerrado), krav maga y savate.

Bondrewd tenía que admitir, su arma era un prodigio oculto, su cuerpo era capaz de aprender de todo, era como una esponja que absorbe todo, todas esas habilidades lo aprendió en tan sólo 1 años.

A veces el conocimientos era poder, sin conocimiento no era nada.

Después de usar su revolver, sieg saco un arma diferente, era un subfusil pp-2000, era una pistola metralleta de origen ruso, cartuchos 9 x 19 Parabellum de cualquier versión, así como el cartucho ruso 9 x 19 7N31 + P +. Cuando se carga con cartuchos 7N31, el PP-2000 ofrece una mayor penetración contra chalecos antibalas, capacidad comparable a la del FN P90 y el HK MP7, conservando al mismo tiempo el superior poder de parada del cartucho 9 x 19 Parabellum.

Sieg apunto el subfusil y apretó el gatillo, pronto llovió plomo caliente sobre maniquí quedando hecho desastre.

Después de unos minutos, Sieg había dejando de disparar y se puso enfrente de su amo con su mirada inexpresiva.

\- muy impresionante, nunca vi tanta proeza sieg.-elogió bondrewd con suavidad, estaba satisfecho por todo el resultado que su valiosa arma le mostró.

\- gracia amo, su elogió es un honor para ese humilde arma.-dijo el chico con una mirada muerta en sus ojos, aunque su tono sonaba opaco, sentía un poco de orgullo.

\- bueno, tu entrenamiento con las armas término, es hora de que vuelva a tu función de mayordomo.-ordenó bondrewd, el parásito era un completo éxito, no sólo podía controlar a sieg mediante ese parásito, también aseguraba la absoluta lealtad para el y para su hija, con las habilidades que sieg tiene , su hija estaría muy segura.

\- como usted deseé amo.-dijo sieg retirándose del campo del entrenamiento, dejando a bondrewd en su pensamiento.

\- bueno, es hora de crear el arma y la nueva armadura para sieg, la modificare para su uso y movilidad.-pensó bondrewd caminando hacia su mansión en camino para ir al sótano.

 **Con sieg.**

El rubio estaba limpiando los muebles de la mansión, hasta ahora hacia un excelente trabajo, después de conocer a la familia ainsworth, decidió aprender todo lo necesario para servir a su amo con mayor eficiencia, hasta ahora había logrado aprender de todo, cocinar, limpiar, manejar todas armas y entrenar.

El era una espada para destruir los enemigos de su amo y el escudo para proteger a los ainsworth, fallar no era una opción, no le importaba hacer todo por su amo, incluso si su amo le ordené que se suicide, con mucho gusto lo haría.

El no tenia derecho a tener emociones humanas, porque no era necesario, tenia que ser frío y calculador, no tenía derecho pensar en sí mismo , el era una herramienta que pueda ser usado hasta que pueda ser desechado cuando no era de utilidad.

A pesar de todo, el no le importaba nada , solo viviría para servir hasta que muera.

Incluso cuando su amo dijo algo acerca de su pasado, para ser honesto no le importaba quien era o como era o si tenia una familia, amigo, eso era inútil, no le importaba su pasado, no le importaba sus recuerdo, lo que realmente importaba era ser el guardián de los ainsworth, y si su pasado quiere intervenir, no dudaría en eliminarlo.

En sus ojos, todo lo que no sea los ainsworth son amenazas que puede ser perjudicial para su amo y para la señorita erika.

Y las amenazas sea futuras y potenciales tienen que ser eliminado sin importar si son mujeres y niños.

Puede ser paranoia, pero era verdad.

Pronto sintió alguien tocar su espalda, y miró quien era, era la señorita y al parecer, ella estaba feliz.

-necesita algo señorita? .-pregunto sieg educadamente esperando órdenes.

\- sieg, quiere tener una fiesta de té conmigo, estoy aburrida.-erika con un berrinche.

\- hmm como usted deseé señorita, haré el té y prepararé los postres, es que casi término de limpiar esa parte del cuarto.-dijo con un tono inexpresivo sieg consiguiendo que la rubia menor se emocione.

\- gracia sieg, te esperaré en el patio cerca de la fuentes.-dijo alegremente erika corriendo hacia su cuarto para preparar su ropa.

Mientra que sieg terminaba con la limpieza por media hora, después de guardar los equipos de limpieza, sieg caminó hacia la cocina y prendió el horno de cocina, llenó la teteras con agua y lo colocó en el fuego lento.

Luego de poner a hervir el agua, preparó los postre digno para la hija de su amo, unas de las habilidades que más aprendió durante 1 años como mayordomo, era su envidiable habilidades culinarias, tanto que la señorita erika lo elogia, su amo comparó su cocina con algunos chef de 5 estrellas, al parecer sus habilidades culinario era muy superior a todos los chefs más famosos del mundo.

Era cuestión de aprender a cocinar, tenia una buena memoria luego de leer muchos libros de cocina de todo tipo, de Francia, Estados Unidos y Japón.

Sieg escucho el ruido de la tetera hervir y fue a apagar el horno.

Con una gran velocidad preparó todo en tiempo récord, en un carrito tenía preparado una tetera de porcelana de color marfil con detalles de flores de zafiro, el contenido de la tetera emitía una fragancia y un rico olor del té de manzana que le haría agua a la boca a la gentes de clase baja y media, en un plato muy ancho que ocupaba la mitad del carrito tenía los 3 postres preparado para la señorita erika.

El primero postre 4 counlant de chocolate, un reconocido postres creado por un famoso chef de Francia Michel branse, pequeño bizcocho de chocolate con el interior fundido. De este modo, cuando lo corta el bizcocho, en su interior se brota una cremosa salsa de chocolate que se extiende por el plato haciéndolo más aperitivo.

El segundo postres era 4 rebanada de charlota de fresas, La charlota es una tarta que consiste en el forrando de un molde de bordes altos con bizcochos de soletilla o genovesa para modelar la línea exterior del pastel y darle ese aspecto característico. Su interior se rellena con capas de bizcochos y cremas y finalmente se sirve frío, ideal para tomar con un té calentito.

Por ultimo,5 croissants franceses. Aunque su origen no es francés, según parece es austriaco, se ha convertido en todo un símbolo en todas las boulangeries de Francia, que cuando pasa por delante le inunda a los que come ese maravilloso olor a croissant recién hecho.

Con su orden terminado y preparado, empujó el carrito y se va en caminó hacia el patio de la mansión para reunirse con la señorita erika para su fiesta de té.

 **Con bondrewd**

En el sótano, bondrewd se encontraba trabajando en la modificación del equipo para su arma Sieg, después del éxito del proyecto, bondrewd enfocó en el siguiente trabajo, era agregar algunas mejoras al equipo que tenia Sieg ante de que iniciará el proyecto.

La espada que tenia Sieg, la había destruido con la ayuda de una cortadora láser, con los fragmentos de la espada, había usado sus habilidades de herrero cuando era militar ante de ser científico.

Con el fragmento había creado una bayoneta m9, con las propiedades de que tenía esa espada, había creado un cuchillo irrompible, con la bayoneta era mas ligero que una espada y más letal en mano de Sieg.

Con la armadura, la había modificado quitando las partes innecesarias para obtener mayor movilidad y rapidez.

Después de largas horas de trabajo, finalmente había logrado terminarlo, bondrewd se encontraba enfrente del maniquí, tenia puesto un peto negro muy ajustado que acentúa su figura dejando expuesto por la cintura, tenia líneas rojas por los abdominales, con una hombrera derecha conectada también tenía envuelta en su capucha roja hasta cubrir el brazo derecho, la capucha oscurece el rostro del maniquí.

En su cintura, tenia correa de cuero donde tiene colgados un par de pistolas y una bayoneta m9 de color negro, en su piernas tenía amarrado unos cinturones de cueros en forma cruzado en ambas piernas y la parte trasera de su cintura tenía envuelta una falda roja separada que mostraba abierta la parte delantera, la falda roja estaba hecho jirones en los bordes. De las rodillas hasta los pies tenía puesto pesado grebas negra con punta de acero.

\- la vestimenta black rose está completo, eso le proporcionará sieg una mayor movilidad y una mayor defensa.-murmuró bondrewd y de repente comenzó a toser fuerte hasta escupir un poco de sangre.

\- ( respira...)...no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo que apurar con el portal.-murmuró bondrewd, limpiando la sangre con un pañuelo, pronto se acercó a un maletín y al abrirlo saco una jeringa y se inyectó a sí mismo, pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, el virus lo estaba consumiendo por dentro sólo 2 días le queda ante de morir por la infección.

Aún le quedaba tiempo para los preparativo para enviar a su hija junto a sieg al otro mundo.

 **Con sieg**

En la parte trasera de la mansión, estaba un patio con vista al bosque y el lago, también había muchas flores de diferentes tipos, erika estaba muy feliz, estaba sentada en una mesa, era una niña feliz, tenia todo lo que podía tener, un papi genial, un mayordomo que hace todo lo que ella diga, durante 1 años, erika se había encariñado mucho con su mayordomo hasta el punto de considerarlo como una familia.

Debido a que su padre estaba muy ocupado con los trabajos, sieg los cuidaba y hacia todo lo que ella pedía, sieg era su oídos para escuchar sus quejas, preocupaciones, el la ayudaba con las tareas de matemáticas, químicas, literatura entre otros.

Sieg podía hacer cosas que ella no podía, puede cocinar, reparar cosas, como cuando sus peluches estaba roto, sieg siempre lo cose hasta quedar como nuevo.

Lo que le hacía más triste erika, es durante 1 años, ella deseaba ver a sieg sonreír, durante el tiempo que el era mayordomo, nunca lo vio sonreír o mostrar alguna emoción, sieg siempre iba con esa mirada sin emociones, siempre tenía esa mirada fría y calmada, ella había intentado todas las formas de hacerlo reír o expresar aunque sea un poco. Cabe decir que había fallado miserablemente.

Su mayordomo le dijo que no tenía porque preocuparse por algo tan trivial como las emociones.

Erika miro la puerta del patio, era sieg con un carrito de comida.

\- señorita erika, esta listo, espero que lo disfruten.-habló sieg con calma dejando en la mesa la bandeja llenas de postres, sacó una taza con un plato pequeño y le colocó el té de manzana y le colocó enfrente de señorita erika.

\- increíble! , todas lucen mejor que ante. -exclamó infantilmente erika observando con una sonrisa el té con los postres.

\- me alegro saber que hice bien con los postre señorita erika.-dijo el rubio con un tono monótono.

Erika probó el coulant y le dio una mordida, de repente ella abrió los ojos y chilló de alegría, erika colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y con los ojos cerrados ella disfrutó el sabor del coulant.

\- muy deliciosa! , no importa cuando lo pruebe, es muy rica! .-chilló erika en su mente, lo que más le gustaba erika era los postres que sieg hacia para ella.

\- me complace saber que fue de su agrado señorita erika.-dijo sieg con una voz inexpresivo luego de ver a la hija de su amo disfrutar el postre.

\- si, ere el mejor mayordomo del mundo sieg, nadie puede comparar lo que cocina.-dijo erika tomando un sorbo de té de manzana.

\- por supuesto, soy mayordomo y mi principal prioridad es la seguridad y el bienestar de su padre y de usted señorita erika.-dijo su mayordomo con calma y seriedad.

\- je je je, porque no sonríe más a menudo, parece un robot sieg.-dijo erika con una sonrisa.

\- no puedo sonreír, lo siento señorita, pero las emociones humanas para mi son inútiles.-dijo sieg sirviendo otro té para su señorita.

\- oww, lo siento por lo que dije.-dijo erika un poco triste.

\- no tiene porqué disculparse conmigo señorita erika, no tiene porqué preocuparte por algo tan insignificante como mis emociones.-dijo el rubio quedando a un lado de su señorita para acompañar a la fiesta de té.

\- entiendo.-dijo erika con mala gana, no le gustaba la forma como piensa su mayordomo de si mismo. Pero no podía hacer nada aunque lo intentará.

\- sieg quiere tomar el té conmigo, será divertido.-dijo erika con una mirada de cachorro, quería que almeno sieg actuará más humanamente.

\- como usted deseé señorita erika.-dijo el rubio sentando al otro lado de la mesa para beber el té y comer un croissant.

 **Dos días después**.

Vemos al padre e hija cenando tranquilamente, sieg se encontraba a un lado de bondrewd, había terminado de cocinar para su amo y su hija, había algo diferente en bondrewd, tenia ojeras y su piel estaba un poco pálido, su hija no sabia nada y el tampoco.

Después de terminar de cenar y de llevar a su hija a la cama, bondrewd estaba tranquilamente sentado en su despacho bebiendo un vaso de whisky con sieg a su lado, su arma no había hablado durante toda la noche, como un robot que espera recibir órdenes era lo suyo y bondrewd no le importaba eso.

Pronto comenzó a toser fuerte, la infección le estaba debilitando demasiado, sieg no se inmutó por lo que sucedía a su amo pero habló.

\- esta bien amo? .-preguntó sieg esperando ayudar si era necesario.

\- no te preocupe, no es nada.-mintió bondrewd mirando de reojo a su sirviente.

Pronto se escuchó una alarma y sieg prendió la pantalla de la pared que tenia oculta, la imagen del video revela algunos soldados bien armados y organizados, caminando en el bosque, bondrewd se maldijo por eso, parece que el gobierno no le tomó bien que le robará ambos proyecto secretos.

\- con que manda a un grupo de mercenarios para no mancharse sus manos con sangre.-pensó bondrewd con sarcasmo, sabía que el gobierno era demasiado cobarde para mancharse las manos con sangre y por eso mando a un grupo de mercenarios a cambio del dinero, si es así, entonce el gobierno lo quiere muerto.

\- sieg! .-habló bondrewd consiguiendo la atención de su sirviente.

\- si amo, cual son sus ordenes.-habló sieg esperando recibir unas órdenes y cumplir lo mejor que podía.

\- quiero que vayas al patio y elimina a los que pueda, no lo deje con vida.- ordenó su amo.

\- como usted deseé amo.-dijo sieg retirando hacia la única entrada al sótano, pero bondrewd no termino de hablar aún.

\- un momento, quiero que te ponga tu nuevo equipos ahora sieg.-dijo bondrewd mostrando a sieg un maniquí con la vestimenta de Black rose.

\- esta bien amo.-el rubio dijo mientra caminaba hacia el maniquí y se quitó toda la ropa de mayordomo que tenia, pronto un portal del sombra apareció enfrente de sieg y el rubio tomó las prenda de mayordomo dentro del portal, era una capacidad de crear un portal de sombra llamado "Bóvedas de sombras", era una dimensión del bolsillo en tamaño de toda una ciudad, como resultado había almacenado todas las armas de fuegos y incontable municiones de todo tipo, incluso tenía ropa y materiales para fabricar balas de todo tipo de armas, también había almacenado equipo de sobrevivencia junto a todos los víveres de comidas que puede durar 1 años.

Bondrewd lo apodo él arsenal sombrío, algo que lo pareció muy gracioso para el científico, había muchos misterios acercas de su poder.

Después de unos minutos, termino de poner su nuevo equipo, en lugar de su vestimenta de mayordomo, tenia puesto una remera de manga larga muy apretada de color negro, junto con un pantalón negro muy apretado, sobre su pecho tenia puesto un peto negro muy ajustado que acentúa su figura dejando expuesto por la cintura, tenia líneas rojas por los abdominales, con una hombrera derecha conectado al peto, también tenía envuelta en su cabeza una capucha roja hasta cubrir la tela roja al hombro derecho hasta el codo, la capucha oscurece el rostro de sieg, desde el cuello hasta su boca se cubre de vendas negras.

En su cintura, tenia correa de cuero donde tiene colgados un par de pistolas y una bayoneta m9 de color negro, en su piernas tenía amarrado unos cinturones de cueros en forma cruzado en ambas piernas y la parte trasera de su cintura tenía envuelta una falda roja separada que mostraba abierta la parte delantera, la falda roja estaba hecho jirones en los bordes. De las rodillas hasta los pies tenía puesto pesado grebas negra con punta de acero.

-Listo amo. -dijo sieg.

-bien, mátalos a todos.-murmuró bondrewd, sieg asintió y se convirtió en una sombra y abandonó muy rápido del sótano, bondrewd suspiro y abandonó el sótano, tenia que despertar a su hija y preparar el portal

 **Afuera de la mansión.**

afuera del patio se ve grandes grupos de hombres armado hasta los diente avanzando hacia la mansión con el objetivo de matar bondrewd ainsworth y recuperar los archivos que le había robado al gobierno.

La mayoría del grupo estaba en el centro para tener más poder de fuego, mientra los pocos estaba más alejado del grupo.

En el techo de la mansión, Sieg miraba con mirada sin emoción mientra analiza todos los soldados, en su mente analizaba y creaba formas de eliminar los objetivos con mayor eficiencia.

Había grandes cantidad en un grupo, entonce decidió ir por los pocos que estaba separado del grupo, de esa forma eliminar poco a poco hasta que sean vulnerables.

Las armas de fuego estaba fuera de cuestión, sabía bien qué si disparaba, el ruido del disparo lo delataría su posición, entonce decidió usar una arma que sería útil en una situación como esa, manifestando un pequeño portal de sombra, sieg puso su mano dentro del portal y lo saco, en su mano era un PSE Fang 350, una ballesta de caza de largo alcance con una mira con modo de visión nocturna. Era la única arma que no hacía ruido, era la mejor opción.

En su mente el numero de objetivo ya había sido confirmado, los pocos que estaba separado son en total 10 soldados, así que en silencio se convirtió en una sombra y se escabulló entre la oscuridad del bosque.

10 soldados

Había 2 soldados que avanzaba con calma, cada uno estaba mirando a un lado para encontrar, cualquier señal de trampa, entre las copas de los árboles, sieg apuntaba en silencio con su ballesta a través de mira y espero a que el dúo se separará.

El soldado se alejo de su compañero para ir a un poco más lejos para vigilar, sieg disparó la flecha dando al soldado por el cuello, el soldado no tuvo tiempo de gritar y trato se quitar la flecha pero desgraciadamente ya había muerto, uno meno, sieg apunto a otro y disparó, la flecha había golpeado al soldado entre los ojos, había muerto ante de tocar el piso.

Satisfecho, se fue en busca de más soldados para matar

8 soldados

Estaba 3 soldados observando con calma el paisaje del bosque, cada uno estaba separado, entre los árboles, sieg apunto con calma y disparó de nuevo, la flecha le dio al soldado que estaba más lejos por la nuca matándolo instantáneamente, guardando la ballesta por el portal de sombra, sacó la bayoneta m9 de la funda de su correa, se acercó muy silenciosamente por la espalda a un soldado y le agarró tapando la boca para evitar gritar y sin previo aviso lo degolló haciendo que el soldado se ahogue con su propia sangre, de nuevo se convirtió en una sombra y avanzó al ultimo, el último parecía nervioso por el incómodo silencio que había en el bosque, hasta podía escuchar respirar por el miedo, surgiendo de la sombra, sieg agarró al ultimo por el hombro y le clavó la bayoneta m9 por la manzana de Adam hasta empuñadura, luego de unos segundo, el último murió sin decir nada y con brusquedad lo saco dejando que el cadáver cae de espalda en un ruido sordo.

Sieg pronto camino entre la oscuridad del bosque dejando a un lado 3 cadáveres.

5 soldados

5 soldados estaba más cerca del grupo, cada uno tenía mucha experiencias cuando lucharon contra los terroristas llamado isis, estaba listo para los que venía, desgraciadamente para ellos, sieg no era alguien normal, debajo de ellos era una enorme sombra que expandía alrededor de los 5 y son previo aviso fueron atravesado sus cuerpos con picos negro que goteaba sangre.

Entre los árboles salía sieg que caminaba tranquilamente mientra miraba a los cadáveres colgando entres los picos de sombra.

\- shadows death spike...-murmuró y los picos fueron disolviendo dejando caer los cadáveres con un ruido seco.

Misión primaria: eliminar 10 soldados sin hacer ruido completado.

Sieg miró al resto del grupo que había llegado al frente de la entrada a la mansión, sieg creo un portal de sombra y guardo la ballesta en el portal y pronto abandonó la escena.

 **Con Bondrewd y erika.**

Bondrewd estaba activando activando el generador para activar el portal, su hija se encontraba durmiendo en un sillón, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, Bondrewd había escrito una carta para erika cuando ella se despertará, había puesto unas pastillas para dormir de esa forma ella se dormiría toda la noche, no quería que su hija este expuesto al peligro que estaba ahí afuera.

-Falta 2 minutos para que la carga este completa...- pensó el científico para luego empezó a toser sangre muy fuertemente hasta caer de rodilla.

\- no...todavía no, tengo que resistir.-pensó Bondrewd y se levantó para sacar una enorme caja, al abrirlo, tenia grandes cantidades de explosivos C4 y todos ellos estaba conectado a un detonador.

Pronto Bondrewd colocó los C4 por toda la habitación .

 **Con sieg**

Vemos al grupo de soldados que había entrado a la mansión y estaba por subir por las escaleras.

\- bien, ya saben el objetivo, recuperar los archivos y matar a todos, no deje ningún sobreviviente.-dijo el líder y el grupo asintió recibiendo las ordenes.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron avanzar porque en los alto de la escalera aparece una figura vestido de negro y rojo estaba mirando a través de la capucha oscureciendo el rostro, en su manos era un subfusil pp2000.

\- todos ustedes no avanzará un paso más.-dijo sieg con una voz fría, el resto del grupo estaba comenzando a reír por lo que veía.

\- ah si, y tu quien demonio eres.-pregunto un soldado apuntando con su metralla ak-47, sieg comenzó a bajar por las escaleras haciendo que todos los mercenarios apuntarán a el.

\- soy un mayordomo que sirvo a la familia ainsworth, atiendo la puerta, limpio el lugar y sacó la basura de gentes como ustedes.- dijo sieg bajando por las escalera.

Todos los mercenarios estaban enojado por el insulto de sieg y todos apuntaron a el.

-fuego!.-ordenó su líder y todos dispararon contra el rubio que no de inmutó por las balas que iba directo a el.

\- shade skins.-murmuró sieg cubriendo su cuerpo con una intensa capa de sombras, las balas había atravesado a el pero parecía que no tenia heridas de balas.

\- pero...que carajo! .-exclamó sorprendido uno de los mercenarios.

Sieg sin darle una oportunidad de atacar lo dispara con su subfusil pp-2000 matando a unos 7 con mayor precisión, el resto comenzaron a disparar pero las balas no tenían efecto en el.

Shade skin, convierte su cuerpo en una sombra lo cual lo hace intangible a los ataques físico y disparos de balas, era como disparar a un fantasma.

Sieg siguió disparando contra el grupo matando a unos 12 mercenarios más, el grupo iba perdiendo más bajas.

\- se acabo! ...tiren granadas incendiarios y maten a ese Alfred imbéciles.-grito enfurecido, los que quedaban con vida tiraron todas las granadas hacia sieg, pronto todo explotaron con una fuerza tremenda.

\- maldición...espero que eso será suficiente, que carajo era eso.-pregunto con incredulidad unos de los mercenarios.

\- ya no importa, esta muerto ahora. Ahora vamos por bondrewd.-dijo el líder mercenario.

El resto de los sobrevivientes asintió y trato de avanzar, desgraciadamente se escuchó 2 disparo y 2 mercenarios muerto con un tiro en su cabeza, el resto miro el humo causado por la explosión, pronto salió del humo sieg que se lanzaba hacia los mercenario, en su mano era un cuchillo m9 y la otra era un smith y wesson revolver.

\- pero que mierd...- unos de los soldados murmuró al ser partido a la mitad por un corte descendente, .

\- maldito...- intento hacer apuntar, pero sieg lo disparo en la cabeza por detrás sin mirar,

Pronto sieg se lanza y corta a todos el grupo con su bayoneta m9, todos trataron desesperadamente para matarlo, pero las balas no tenían efecto en el, el era muy rápido, cada segundo que pasaba moría más mercenarios.

\- que demonio...ese maldito, es una puta licuadora...hacen pedazos a mis hombres.-pensó frustrado el líder al ver a sus mercenario ser asesinado por ese sujeto.

Cansando de eso, el líder comenzó a disparar contra el solo para recibir un tiro por el hombro haciendo que el líder agarran su hombro que no paraba de sangrar. El cuarto se encontraba ahora en silencio, tenia 30 hombres a su disposición pero el muy maldito lo había aniquilado a 26, solo quedaba 4 y estaba heridos.

Sieg pronto camino para subir por las escalera, el líder estaba confundido y exigió.

\- maldito...a donde va! .-grito el líder herido.

\- termine con ustedes, es su oportunidad de salir, maté a todos tus hombres, debería ser consciente los que está a tu alrededor, en lugar de pensar en mi, debería pensar en tus hombres que algunos siguen con vida.- murmuró el sujeto encapuchado dando la espalda del líder.

-..maldición...te mataré...-gruño el líder apretando los dientes mientra temblaban, sieg no digo nada y pronto abandonó el lugar dejando sólo al lugar donde hubo una masacre.

-señor que h-hacemos, deberíamos pedir refuerzo.-dijo otro que estaba herido por los disparo de la piernas. El líder se encontraba enojado.

\- al diablo! Con todo, vamos a matarlo, no dejaré que salga impune por eso.-grito el líder y recogió la pistola y subió por las escalera junto a sus 3 que sobrevivieron de milagro.

 **Con bondrewd**.

Vemos a bondrewd acostado en la pared, estaba comenzado a morir y solo le quedaba 20 segundo para que el portal pudiera ser abierto, pronto una niebla negra surgió del suelo apareciendo una figura vestido de negro con una capucha roja.

\- je je, parece que terminaste, mataste a todos.-preguntó bondrewd.

\- no de todo amo, mate la mayoría, solo 4 sobrevivieron, pero se encuentra muy heridos, no son amenazas para ti amo.-respondió con una voz inexpresiva sieg.

-ya veo, jeje, lo hiciste muy bien, no esperaba meno de mi máxima arma de los ainsworth...-elogió bondrewd con una sonrisa mientra la sangre goteaba por la barbilla.

\- gracia amo, es mi deber como mayordomo y como la espada de los ainsworth, solo dime a quien destruiré y lo haré de inmediato.-dijo sieg con una voz muerte.

\- tengo una misión para ti, quiero que por favor proteja a mi hija.-dijo bondrewd mientra sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo.

\- hazlo que sea necesario, no me importa los métodos que use, quiero que la proteja con su vida, no te lo pido como su amo, si no como un padre moribundo.-dijo bondrewd con una voz calmada dando el sobre a sieg.

\- entendido amo, protegere a la señorita erika, incluso con mi vida.-dijo sieg arrodillado ante un moribundo bondrewd.

\- jeje ahora me siento mejor sabiendo que mi hija estará en segura, deprisa llévala contigo al portal, y cuando erika despierte dale esa carta por mi.-dijo bondrewd con una sonrisa, sieg toma la carta y lo guarda dentro del portal de sombra, y pronto se acerca a una dormida erika y lo recoge al estilo nupcial y camina hacia el portal.

Pronto el portal se activa abriendo una brecha, sieg al ver eso, dio una ultima mirada a su amo que asentía su cabeza y camina hacia el portal para luego cerrar dejando sólo a bondrewd.

\- (respira)...ja ja espero poder reunirme con mi esposa...-pronto la puerta del sótano era violentamente destruido de una patada y aparece el líder que venía con los 3.

\- ...finalmente...te encontré bondrewd, donde esta tu mascota.-exigió el líder apuntando con su pistola al moribundo.

\- ja ja ja, me temo decir que se fue y nunca lo verá.-dijo bondrewd haciendo enojar al mercenario líder.

\- bueno...al meno te mataré a ti y cumpliremos con la misión.- gruño líder poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.

\- jeje si vas a matarme, te llevare conmigo al infierno.-dijo bondrewd sacando un detonador, los 4 comenzaron a notar que había mucho C4 pegados en la pared.

-mierd...-no pudo terminar de maldecir el líder, porque bondrewd apretó el detonador.

El sótano había explotado con una gigantesca llamarada producto de incontable C4 en un espacio cerrado.

 **mundo de remanente (rwby-verse).**

Sieg abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, estaba en una especie de templo, detrás de él había una puerta de piedra con marcas de runas marcados en la puerta, comenzó a mirar en todo los rincones, había un cadáver en descomposición y también había una enorme espada clavada en el suelo, aun con la señorita erika en su brazos camino por el templo en busca de una salida, después de media hora, había salido del templo y miró afuera, había una ciudad iluminado de noche, decidió caminar hacia la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde poner a la señorita a dormir.

Mañana encontraría un lugar donde haya información sobre ese mundo.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Ja ja ja espero que le hayan gustado, ahora Jaune/ sieg esta en su mundo de origen, como resultado las cosas será diferente, así que el mayordomo sin emoción y con una mente destrozado por la tortura y el parásito, tiene la misión más importante, es proteger a la hija de bondrewd incluso si tiene que sacrificar todo a su alrededor para mantenerla a salvo.**

 **Con el tema del parásito, con bondrewd muerto, erika ahora tiene el control sobre sieg debido a la modificación del parásito que bondrewd hizo, solo puede ser controlado por alguien de los ainsworth, aunque erika no sabe nada del parásito, ella se enterará con el tiempo.**

 **Black rose, el equipo de batalla que usa Jaune/sieg se basa en kiritsugu emiya assassin de fate grand orden, y por cierto también la habilidad de bóveda sombría se inspiró en gate of babylon de gilgamesh ya que ambos puede almacenar todas las armas del mundo, la diferencia es que gilgamesh almacena espadas, hachas, lanzas y cuchillos, mientra que sieg puede almacenar todas las armas de fuegos y también municiones.**

 **Sieg al ser un mayordomo tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y sus habilidades de combate estaba por encima de los humanos siendo capaz de aprender todo en un años, sus habilidades con las armas de fuego son a niveles anormales.**

 **Puede manejar de una pistola hasta armas de fuegos muy potentes.**

 **Es como un gilgamesh futurista.**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo y bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor** : Hola gentes de fanfic, vengo a dejar el tercer capítulo de knigth of despair.

Ese capítulo se trata después de 2 semana que jaune volvió al mundo de remanente. En capítulo se concentrará en ozpin el hombre que había criado a jaune en su infancia. Se concentrará en el origen del odio y la tristeza en su infancia y como término de esa forma.

También se concentrará la menciom de los antiguos amigos de jaune acerca de sus consecuencias de juzgar y traicionar su deseo.

Veamos con los comentario del capitulo anterior.

\- E-HERO-KnightMare: gracia, acerca de lo dijiste, en ese capítulo se concentrará en la historia del origen del odio de jaune y de la relación que tiene con sus antiguos camaradas, espero que disfrutes ese capítulo.

\- julio lucero: en realidad en ese fic jaune no tendrá harem debido a que su razón para vivir es proteger a erika, ekira verá a jaune como una familia , no un interés amoroso.

Capítulo 3 mundo de remanente y el arrepentimiento de Ozpin

(2 semanas después que jaune volvió a su mundo de origen)

Beacon, una de las mejores academia para cazadores de los 4 reinos, donde todos los estudiantes asistía para aprender a ser los protectores de la humanidad, también donde recibían a todos por igual, sea faunu o humano.

Todos los maestros eran cazadores veteranos que empeñan su trabajo y usa sus experiencias para guiar a futuros cazadores/as a un camino de bien.

Dentro de la torre de vigilancia, estaba una persona meditando en su oficina, en su escritorio estaba un hombre que era unos de los cazadores veteranos y también el director de esa dicha academia.

Ozpin no estaba muy tranquilo últimamente, las cosas en Beacon no a sido lo mismo desde que alguien abandonó la academia trayendo resultados inesperado, era alguien que Ozpin lo vio como a un hijo que nunca tuvo.

Jaune Arc, era un estudiante de esa academia que dejó todo atrás por razones personales, sabía bien porque, sabía que lo que había pasado a su estudiante y ahijado, cuando lo descubrió la razón, estaba enojado, no, estaba furioso, tuvo que ser Glynda para contenerlo de hacer un escándalo.

Ozpin había mandado a sus contactos para encontrar cualquier paradero sobre Jaune, Ozpin sabía muy bien los peligros que hay afuera de los 4 reinos, estaba los grimm, criaturas sin almas que quiere destruir la humanidad, White fang, una organización terrorista que amenaza con destruir todo a su paso y que tiene un gran odio hacia los humanos por los prejuicios que sufrieron hace mucho.

Ozpin sabía muy bien de Jaune, comenzó hace 14 años cuando su espía personal Qrow branwen, trajo a su oficina un niño de 5 años vestido de harapos y que estaba desnutrido, Ozpin estaba horrorizado, porque ese niño era su ahijado, cuando Qrow explicó la situación que tuvo ese chico, Ozpin estaba tomando las cosas con calma pero en su interior estaba furioso, quería hacer una visita a la familia de Jaune y darle una paliza al idiota de Vlad Arc, como podía dejar que un rencor por le hiciera daño a un niño inocente que terminará durmiendo en la calle.

Ozpin quería acercarse y ayudar a su ahijado, pero el niño estaba demasiado asustado, no lo podía culpar, pronto descubrió que Vlad lo había vendido a su hijo a los bandidos que eran parte del grupo de raven branwen, Ozpin no aguanto más y junto a Glynda su mano derecha, demandó contra los Arcs.

Mientra que llevaban a cabo el juicio, tanto Ozpin como Glynda estaba haciendo un mejor esfuerzo en ayudar a su ahijado a acostumbrarse a vivir en esa casa, Ozpin lo había criado lo mejor que podía, hasta ahora mostrado un excelente resultado, Jaune comenzó a confiar más a el y comenzó abrirse con Glynda, Ozpin había llorado al ver como un niño tan inocente tuvo que sufrir la crueldad del mundo, y el había jurado proteger a Jaune de esa crueldad.

Cuando comenzó el juicio, había usado todo lo que tenia a su alcance para acusar a los Arcs, tenia a Qrow como un testigo, junto a su ahijado, Ozpin odiaba la idea de usar a ahijado a testificar contra su propia familia, pero esa familia tenía que pagar por lo que hicieron.

Al final algo inesperado paso, el hermano de Vlad, Aurelio arc vino al juicio, tenia en sus manos la espada que una vez perteneció al abuelo de Jaune, lo que sorprendió a todos, era que dentro del escudo/ vaina, tenia un pequeño chip de video holograma, Aurelio explicó que ese chip era un video de mensaje que venía de su abuelo ante de morir.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Aurelio, había puesto el chip y el video reveló a un hombre viejo pero fuerte que tenia en sus brazos un niño dormido, su abuelo acturus arc, el jefe de cabeza de la familia arc, explicó muchas cosas ante de morir, había hablado acerca de haber pasado tiempo con su querido nieto y que haría lo que sea por protegerlo, también estaba avergonzado por su hijo Vlad sobre manchar el legado de la familia, los arc junto a Vlad escucharon lo que dijo su padre/abuelo bajaron la cabeza de vergüenza, para la sorpresa de Ozpin, Vlad admitió su negligencia y sobre vender a su hijo a unos bandidos.

Cómo resultado había traído un enorme escándalos, los jueces se sentía disgustado por lo que escuchó y le concedió a Ozpin la custodia completa para Jaune, también que los Arcs pagará una indemnización por los daños que sufrió el niño, Aurelio, el tío de Jaune entregó la espada Crocear mors a su sobrino diciendo que era su herencia que dejó su abuelo, Jaune se sentía una poco mejor y toma la espada en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

Para Ozpin, su abuelo era todo para Jaune, su muerte le había traído un gran dolor y tristeza y nada podía hacer para regresarlo.

Después del juicio, ozpin tenía la dura tarea de ser padre, después se 13 años viviendo que jaune, su relación con su ahijado era como padre e hijo.

Tanto que jaune se siente cómodo con su padre ozpin, pero aun así jaune tenía problema de confianza, con el tiempo que vivía con jaune , le había enseñado todos sobres los cazadores, y Jaune quería ser uno como ellos, ozpin pensó que seria una oportunidad para que jaune pudiera abrir con los demás chicos de su edad y pudiera ser amigos de esa forma el podría estar feliz.

Así que ozpin le hizo unas transcripciones para que jaune pudiera entrar a beacon sin problema alguno, aunque tenía que preocuparse porque su hijo/ahijado no tenia las habilidades necesarias para entrar a su academia pero Jaune tenía algo que ellos no tenia, Jaune tenía inteligencia por encima de los llamados prodigios, al parecer Jaune heredó la mente de un gran tácticos como acturus su abuelo.

Ozpin siempre veía jóvenes con promesas y grandes potenciales y Jaune tenía un enorme potencial sin explotar, con beacon, el sería capaz de entender todo su potencial.

Hasta ahora, todo a salido como Ozpin quería, Jaune tenía amigos que lo apoyaban, era líder de equipo jnpr y amigo del equipo rwby, incluso Jaune pudo sonreír más a menudo, es como si había olvidados todo su horrible infancia.

Eso era algo que Ozpin se sentía feliz, pero todos los bueno tiene su fin.

Desde el incidente del señor winchester junto con el ursa, Jaune se las arreglo para salvar a cardín y matar al ursa el grimm oso, parecía que el entrenamiento de la señorita nikos dio buen resultado.

Jaune estaba en el hospital debido al uso del aura cuando luchaba contra el grimm, al parecer el Jaune no quería mantener ese secreto y le dijo al equipo sobre sus transcripciones, aunque también Jaune mintió la parte donde el forjó esa transcripción, ozpin sabía sabía que Jaune lo hacía para que el no se metiera en problema con el consejo y con la clase.

Aunque Jaune le haya dicho ese secreto, termino con algo peor, el equipo jnpr lo evita a todo momentos, incluso Jaune había escuchado hablar mal de el y de decir que su sueño era estúpido, lo mismo hacia el equipo rwby, la señorita Schnee terminó revelando la mayorías de los estudiantes dando a Jaune una mala reputación, como resultado ya no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Jaune se despertó después de recuperar fuerza, y Ozpin explicó la situación en la que se encontraba, al final Jaune se volvió triste y dolido, pensó que finalmente encontró amigos con quien podía pasar el rato y familiarizarse, pero resultó estar equivocado, y no sólo eso, también la señorita Schnee tuvo el descaro de insultar el sueño de Jaune, porque ese sueño era para honrar el deseo de su abuelo, eso lo hace un insulto a su abuelo muerto.

Jamás olvidaría la cara que puso jaune cuando se entero, una cara que lo perseguiria para siempre.

 **Flash back**

 **Vemos a Jaune que estaba sorprendido después de lo que dijo su padrino ozpin, ambos se encontraba en la enfermería, con el cuarto se bañaba con el sol del atardecer, Jaune estaba de rodilla mirando el suelo con impotencia mientra que ozpin lo miraba con lástima en el estado que se encontraba su hijo.**

 **\- yo..no me importaba estar en sus sombras...sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestaron en verme...incluso se atrevieron a insultar el deseo de mi abuelo...Los odios, los odios a todos, Ozpin!.-grito furioso Jaune liberando todo las emociones que había embotellado toda su vida, emociones puras que esta llenos de odio y crueldad.**

 **Fin del flash back**

Con el odio, la tristeza y la agonía, Jaune volvió a ser lo que era ante, solo que se volvió más amargo y distantes, Jaune le había pedido que lo dejara sólo y ozpin respetó su privacidad y espacio.

Al día siguiente, glynda le contó que algo había sucedido, que Jaune había dejado beacon anoche, en su habitación estaba su armadura y su espada crocear mors y había dejado una nota diciendo que gracia por todo, ozpin quería encontrar a su hijo/ahijado pero no podía, Jaune se merecía al meno estar tranquilo y en paz, el había sufrido mucho y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Lo que más le molesto a ozpin fue que el rwby y el equipo de Jaune tuvieron el valor de venir al cuarto para disculpar cuando en realidad ya era demasiado tarde, ellos no sabia del sufrimiento que sufrió su ahijado, no sabían nada y ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar la razón de estar en beacon, en lugar de eso lo juzgan sin saber cual era sus intenciones.

Beacon no necesitaba transcripciones para ser un cazador/a, cualquiera podía ser un cazador si tiene la determinación y el objetivo noble de serlo, aquellos que confía en sus transcripciones eran gentes mimados que usa los medios para ganar fama y prestigio, la mayoría de los que tenían transcripciones eran gentes arrogante de clase alta que se creen superiores por encima de todos.

Ozpin suspiró mientra bebía su café, el ascensor se abrió revelando una persona que Ozpin conocía muy bien, era qrow branwen, su amigo y unos unos de los mejores cuando se trata de manejar una red de espionaje, Ozpin confiaba la capacidad de qrow de manejar la red que manejaba los 4 reinos, todos tenían contactos y informantes que puede informar las novedades de lo que pasa el mundo.

-Hola qrow...no esperaba verte de nuevo, creí que nos acordaría reunirnos ante del festival que seria dentro de un mes.-habló Ozpin con calma para luego beber su café.

\- si lo se Oz, es que tengo noticia importante y creo que querrás oírlo.-dijo qrow apoyando la mesa de Ozpin con sus manos.

\- hmm...soy todo oído...si es muy importante...-dijo Ozpin.

\- verás un informante mío, me dijo que vio en un pueblo 2 personas interesante, ambos son rubios y tiene ojos azules.-dijo qrow haciendo que Ozpin se ahoguen un poco por el café.

\- espera...espera, creo que escuche mal, dijiste 2 personas con las características de los arcs. -preguntó Ozpin aunque tuvo que gruñir la parte de arcs como si fuera veneno.

\- según lo que dijo, era 2 personas, uno era una niña de 13, y el otro es un chico de 18 años, ambos tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules.-dijo qrow bebiendo su alcohol de su botella.

\- crees que ese chico puede ser **él** .-preguntó Ozpin teniendo un poco de esperanza, había intentado encontrar a jaune hace 1 años, pero su paradero era desconocido para todo.

\- tiene que ser, tengo entendido que esa niña no pertenece a los arcos, segun mi informante, la niña junto al chico alquilo un apartamento con el dinero de una cuenta bancaria con un nombre.-dijo qrow haciendo que Ozpin tenga curiosidad.

-ese nombre es?.-pregunto Ozpin.

\- Ainsworth...-murmuró qrow.

\- nunca eh escuchado ese nombre, pero tiene que ser de una familia similar a los schnee en término de riqueza.-murmuró qrow.

-ya veo...aun sigue en el lugar donde esta alquilando.-preguntó Ozpin.

\- así es, mi informante esta vigilando para evitar perder rastro, su ubicación están en haveport, estas en las afuera del pueblo de vale.-dijo qrow.

\- ..tiene que ser...no me sorprendería si el dejo los 4 reinos para ir a un lugar tranquilo, pero solo quiero verlo y decir lo cuanto lo siento.-murmuró Ozpin tristemente haciendo que qrow suspira.

\- deja de llorar, no te preocupe Oz, yo mismo iré a haveport para confirmar si es **él** , el que estamos buscando, entonce si es el, entonces lo voy a conversér de que vuelva a beacon.-dijo qrow dispuesto ayudar a su amigo.

\- tendré que mandar a un equipo para que te acompañe, no es porque dude de tu capacidad, si no que whitefang están más activos que nunca, puede haber posibilidad de que suceda un altercado en haveport.-dijo Ozpin haciendo que qrow suspire. No lo culpaba, haces unos meses hubo un intento de que whitefang liberará a los grimm de la montaña gleen para destruir al pueblo de vale, gracia a la intervención del equipo rwby y el nuevo jnpr junto a los otros estudiantes.

-mandaré al equipo Jnpr.-dijo Ozpin haciendo que qrow mirará a su amigo sorprendido, no esperaba que lo mandara con el equipo donde jaune solia ser parte de ese equipo, tenia entendido que había una mala relación con ellos.

-esta seguro de que sea una buena idea, con lo que escuche de mis sobrinas, el jnpr es un equipo disfuncional desde que le introduciste a la mocosa de Vlad.-dijo ozpin consiguiendo un suspiro de ozpin.

Sabía el odio que había en el equipo jnpr, a pesar de su odios aún trabajaba a paso decente, después que jaune renunciará su puesto de líder y renunciar su vida como cazador, 3 meses después, los arcs había enviado a la hermana gemela de jaune, jeanne arc a ocupar su puesto.

Ozpin esperaba que esa chica fuera como la despreciable familia de Vlad, pero solo para descubrir que ella estaba llorando y rogándole que le dijera donde estaba su hermano.

Al parecer jeanne odiaba a su familia por lo que hizo con jaune y por eso se había ido a vivir con su tío airelio, cuando de alguna manera jeanne se entero de que su hermano estaba en beacon, ella rápidamente hizo su maletas y fue a beacon con la esperanza de poder reunirse con el y disculpar por todo lo que había pasado.

Tanto el equipo rwby y el equipo jnpr había cambiando mucho durante 1 años, después de que jaune abandonará beacon, ozpin lo llamo a la oficina para hablar de cierto temas, depues de reunir a todos, no esperaba que velvet scarlatina llegará también, sabía el sentimiento que tenia velvet por jaune, lo mismo también había venido cardin, le hablo sobre el sueño de jaune y su razón por estar en beacon, después le hable acerca de la dura infancia de jaune donde fue salvado por qrow y sobre la exilio de los arcs.

1 horas, fue tiempo suficiente para decir al, equipo todo lo que jaune sufrió, sonrió y río, el equipo rwby y npr se sentía peor que una basura, las 3 personas que lo llevó peor fue ruby rose , pyrrha nikos y velvet, con la excepción de velvet ambos se sentías peor, todos querían encontrar a jaune y disculpar por todo el dolor que le había infligido al pobre jaune.

Pero después de explicar lo que paso en la enfermería, todos ellos estaba sorprendido el odio que tenia jaune y quería hacer todo lo posible para sacar jaune de la oscuridad, velvet estaba furiosa y quería atacar al equipo rwby y al jnpr sólo para que cardin la contuviera.

Cardin se sentía culpable porque había intimidado a jaune, a pesar de todo, jaune lo había salvado del ursa y se prometió a si mismo ser una buena persona, cardin odiaba a ambos equipos por abandonar a jaune después de todos los que el hicieron ellos.

Después cuando llego jeanne, los miembros restante del equipo no tardó en odiarla cuando lo introdujo a su equipo, jeanne compartía un sentimiento mutuo con el equipo de su hermano, jeanne se entero por medio de ozpin sobre lo que paso con jaune.

Jeanne lo culpaban al equipo rwby y jnpr por ser responsable de que su hermano desapareciera de la paz de la tierra. El equipo rwby y jnpr odiaba a jeanne por ser parte de la familia de jaune por el sufrimiento que le causó en el pasado.

-la mayorías de los equipo se fueron en misiones, el equipo jnpr es lo único que queda en beacon.-dijo ozpin con una voz cansado.

-bueno, no me quéjare por eso, solo trataré de no haber sangre derramada.-dijo qrow caminando hacia el ascensor y luego bajar.

ozpin se masajeo la puente de la nariz y dio un suspiro largo.

\- si ere tu, entonce lo voy a proteger de cualquiera que quiera lastimarlo.-pensó ozpin, jaune era su hijo todo meno en la sangre y iba a hacer todo lo posible de protegerlo, incluso si tiene que luchar contra la reina de los grimm, entonce lo haría sin dudarlo.

 **Final del capitulo 3**

 **Espero que le gusten el capitulo de hoy, en el próxima capítulo se concentrará en jaune/sieg y erika como adaptarse en el mundo y como erika tomará la noticia de que su padre bondrewd murió.**

 **Así que bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Hola chico y chica, como están, vengo a dejar el capitulo 4 espero que le gusten, ese capítulo será interesante.**

 **Capítulo 4: lágrimas de dolor y un reencuentro doloroso**

 **Haverport (hotel onyx)**

Un par de ojos que se abre y bosteza, erika se había despertado para encontrarse en un cuarto desconocido, ella estaba confundida, lo único que recordaba es que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, ahora se despertó para encontrarse en una habitación de aspecto lujoso.

\- donde estoy...ese no es mi habitación.-pensó la pequeña erika mientra comenzaba a sentir un poco de pánico.

Erika escucho los paso afuera de la habitación y la puerta se abrió mostrando a su mayordomo sieg en sus manos tenía una bandeja de comida para el desayuno, la ropa que usa sieg era diferente, en lugar de usar la ropa de mayordomo que tanto usaba, ahora usaban una camisa de vestir negra y una corbata negra, junto a un traje oscuro continental francés muy ajustado a su figura atlética, tiene pantalón de vestir negro y par de zapatos negro y guantes negro .

Sieg miro a Erika con sus ojos vacíos y hablo.

\- me alegro de que despertará señorita Erika, buen día.-dijo sieg colocando la bandeja en la mesa del cuarto.

-sieg, donde estamos.-preguntó curiosa Erika a su mayordomo, ella se sentía segura con el a su lado.

\- estamos en haveport, tuve que alquilar un cuarto, el desayuno está listo por cierto, debería apurarte ante de que se enfríe.-habló sieg con calma.

-esta bien...iré al baño, no tardó.-dijo Erika para lavarse la cara y lavarse los dientes.

Sieg se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a leer el diario para saber las novedades del reino de vale, había muchas noticias acerca de los whitefang, festival vytal entre otras cosas, pronto llegó Erika comenzó a comer el desayuno.

Después de que erika terminará con su desayuno, ella pregunto.

-sieg, que está pasado, donde esta papá? .-preguntó erika un poco preocupada de no ver a su padre.

Sieg escucho la pregunta de su señorita y suspiro.

\- lamentó decirte esto, pero el amo ya no está con nosotros. -dijo sieg haciendo que erika abriera los ojos en shock.

\- que! , que está diciendo.-murmuró la pequeña en shock lo que dijo su mayordomo, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

\- el amo te dejo la carta para ti si despertará, todas tus preguntas será respondida en esa carta.-dijo sieg poniendo un sobre en la mesa y sieg se levantó para llevar la bandeja a la cocina.

\- te dejare estar a sola en el cuarto, volveré enseguida.-dijo sieg saliendo del cuarto.

erika comenzó a temblar un poco mientra levanta el sobre de la mesa y comenzó a sacar del sobre una nota, lentamente comenzó a leer hasta que sintió las lágrimas caer.

 **Con sieg**

Sieg caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del hotel, tuvo que darle mucho espacio a la señorita erika con la carta de su amo, no la culpaba por sentir así, el tenía el deber de protegerla de cualquier peligro, tenia que esperar para que la señorita llorará por su padre, ahora mismo tenía que reunirse con un individuo que el mismo lo salvo ayer anoche.

Resulta que no sabia nada de este mundo desconocido, después de llegar a la ciudad, se había encontrado una persona siendo golpeado por unos mafiosos, sieg no tenia interés en involucrarse pero pensó, si ayudaba a ese hombre tal vez, el tendría las respuesta sobre como funciona ese mundo.

Así que sieg dejo a la señorita dormida en una banca y se enfrentó a los mafiosos, fueron bastante decepcionantes, ellos eran muy débiles, salvó al hombre herido y con la señorita en sus brazos lo llevo al hombre herido al hospital, había logrado hablar con el hombre que lo salvo, resultó ser el dueño de un hotel de 5 estrellas llamado Edgar reginal.

El dueño estaba agradecido de que lo salvará y como recompensa, podría quedarse en su hotel gratis, sieg lo acepto y lo preguntó todos lo que tenia que saber de ese mundo, cual era la jerarquía, la economía, la novedad todos, tenia que saber todos para tomar un plan de acción.

Después de terminar poner la bandeja en la cocina y caminar de regreso a la habitación, pronto cuando a la puerta, sieg pudo escuchar pequeños sollozos, así que abrió la puerta y entro.

Cuando entro, sieg miro a la señorita erika llorar, ella escucho la puerta abrir y ella lo miro, estaba temblando y llorando, tenia la carta arrugada, pronto ella se lanzó hacia el y comenzó a golpearlos con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho.

-..porque...porque no lo salvaste...porque! .-grito erika golpeando a sieg con todo mientra lloraba.

Sieg no se inmuta por los golpes de su señorita y habló.

\- señorita...Su padre me ordenó que te cuidará y te protegiera de cualquier peligro, su padre sabía que no viviría para estar contigo.-dijo sieg con una voz monótona, solo esa respuesta hizo enojar a la pequeña y sin pensar en lo que va a decir, grito.

\- cállate...te odio...te odio..quiero que te muera! .-grito erika sólo para darse cuenta lo que había dicho y miró a sieg, sieg se mantenía con la misma cara inexpresivo, erika no quería decirle de esa forma, iba a disculpar sólo para que sieg lo interrumpiera.

\- como usted deseé, señorita erika.-dijo sieg creando un pequeño portal del sombra y colocó su mano para sacar un arma de fuego con silenciador, una glock 43, colocó el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza para la mirada asustada de erika.

\- que hace...-preguntó erika mientra le salías las lágrimas.

\- cumpliendo su orden señorita, ya no soy de utilidad para ti, así que me estoy auto-destuyendo.-dijo sieg apretando la pistola en su cabeza.

-no...detente, no tiene porqué hacerlo!.-grito erika tratando se entrar a su mayordomo en razón.

-lo siento, una vez que recibo ordene, no puedo negar, cada órdenes que viene del amo y de ti son absoluta señorita erika.-dijo sieg poniendo su dedo en el gatillo. Erika pronto corrió hacia sieg y lo agarro de la camisa.

\- para por favor...perdón por decir esto...por favor...no quiero estar sola.-sollozo erika tratando de evitar el suicidio de sieg, desgraciadamente sieg no se inmutaba por las súplicas de su señorita.

\- adiós...-dijo sieg apretando el gatillo.

 **[Bang]**

El cuarto estaba en silencio después del ruido del arma con el silenciador, sieg se encontraba tirado al suelo, erika estaba en su pecho sollozando en silencio.

Erika había empujado con fuerza a su mayordomo ante de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza, el arma estaba al suelo y había un agujero de bala en la pared. Sieg se encontraba confundido.

\- porque?, no te importa tirar tu vida solo así.-sollozo erika mirando a sieg, ella no entendía porque sieg no le importaba su vida.

\- solo soy una herramienta para ser usado hasta que ya no sea de utilidad para ti señorita.-dijo sieg haciendo que erika lo mirará con incredulidad.

-...no ere una herramienta...ere humano como yo...tienen sentimientos como yo..-murmuró erika, sabía que sieg era diferentes a las otras personas.

\- soy un arma...expresar emociones es una cosa inútil, porque si tuviera emociones me haría dudar de mi capacidad.-dijo sieg.

-.. (sollozos*)..sieg..dijiste que mis órdenes son absoluta..entonce te ordenó que no te suicide ahora! .-gritó Erika tratando de evitar que su mayordomo muera por su deseo egoísta.

El grito de Erika de alguna manera hizo que sieg soltará el arma y sus ojos brillaba de color rojo hasta volverse azul.

\- como usted lo deseé señorita, no voy a suicidarme.-dijo sieg haciendo que ella dejará de sollozar mientra se acuesta boca abajo en el pecho de su mayordomo.

Ella no pudo evitar recordar los buenos recuerdos que tenia su padre, su padre era lo único de la familia que tenia, el siempre la cuidaba, jugaba con el, incluso lo alimentaba, su padre lo había bañado con amor y afecto, pero ahora, su padre ya no está.

Erika no pudo evitar largar unas lágrimas al saber que su padre ya esta muerto, estaba sola en ese mundo, pero de repente sieg la abrazó de una manera torpe, ello tenía su rostro en el hombro de sieg.

\- esta bien señorita erika, puede soltar todas esa tristezas, voy a ser su hombro para llorar.-dijo sieg acariciando la espalda de erika.

Entonce erika lloro como pudo, lloro aún sabiendo que su padre nunca va a volver, pero ahora se sentía segura, tenia a sieg a su lado, su mayordomo y su hermano todo meno en la sangre.

Si, ella lo vio como un hermano mayor que la cuidaba y lo alimentaba como todos los hermanos que hace por sus hermanitos.

Tal ves ella no estaba sola después de todos.

 **2 semanas después**.

Erika se divertía en el columpio, con sieg empujandolo, había pasado 2 semana después que Erika se entero de la muerte de su padre, al principio estaba en un estado depresiva y se había negado salir de la habitación, su mayordomo tuvo que trabajar en el hotel onyx para ganar mucho dinero, Erika pronto se negaba rendirse y comenzó a salir adelante, después de muchos días finalmente Erika había logrado salir adelante, ahora que estaba en un mundo diferente, Erika podía cumplir su deseo, era ver el mundo a su alrededor con sus propios ojos.

\- ja ja ja más fuerte sieg es divertido el columpio.-dijo erika con una sonrisa mientra siente el aire correr por su rostro.

\- entendido señorita erika.-dijo sieg empujando con fuerza con sus manos.

\- sí!.-exclamó alegremente, se divertía mucho en el columpio.

 **Cambio de escena**

Erika caminaba muy alegremente por las ciudades que había en haveport, junto a su lado estaba su fiel mayordomo, Erika se sentía fascinada de ese nuevo mundo, tenia diferentes culturas, incluso había una raza llamada faunu, que eran como humanos con parte de animales, también estaba los llamados cazadores, los protectores de la humanidad, esos cazadores tenías habilidades sobrehumana igual que su mayordomo, pero su mayordomo sieg es invencible, nadie puede igualarlo, sieg puede superar a todos los cazadores en todos los aspectos, puede cocinar, limpiar, es inteligente y sabe manejar todo un arsenal de armas de destrucción masiva. El es imbatible.

Tal ves sea un poco arrogante, pero era verdad.

Erika caminaba felizmente por el pueblo mientra sieg lo acompañaba, Erika no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de las mujeres y adolescentes, todas las miradas les dirigía a su mayordomo que ignoraba olímpicamente, ella sabía que su mayordomo era totalmente guapo, y más con el traje que tiene.

Ella no le gustaba que esas chicas le comiera a su mayordomo con la mirada, tuvo que respirar, tal ves se estaba volviendo un poco posesiva, después de todo estaba desarrollando la señal de hermanita sobreprotectora.

pronto ambos llegaron a un pequeño panadería donde servía postre de primera calidad, una vez que los dos entraron, el lugar parecía hermoso, era un bar similar a un bar francés.

Erika se sentó en una mesa, mientra que sieg se queda parado.

-bien señorita Erika que vas a pedir? .-pregunto sieg.

-yo quiero una leche chocolatada y un pastel de coco con chocolate.-dijo erika leyendo el menú para luego pasar a su mayordomo.

-entendido, lo traeré de inmediato, con permiso.-dijo sieg caminando hacia el mostrador donde estaba lleno de clientes.

 **En las afuera del bar.**

Un grupo 4 adolescente y un adulto iba caminando por las ciudad del Haverport, primero era una chica de pelo rubio con ojos azules, en su frente tenía una tiara de plata en forma de M, su cabello corto con una larga trensa, su equipo era vestido azul con una armadura de plata, en su cintura era una espada llamada la pucelle, Jeanne Arc, líder del equipo del nuevo jnpr.

\- señor branwen, creé que mi hermano este en ese pueblo.-pregunto jeanne, su voz tenía un toque de esperanza, tanto años para poder encontrar a su hermano y finalmente, había una pista, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse y poder confrontarse.

\- no lo se, pero tiene que ser una posibilidad, además mi informante me dijo de su características son similares a la de su familia.-dijo qrow caminando adelante con el equipo jnpr atrás.

\- tiene que ser el líder sin miedo, estoy segura.-exclamó Nora valkyrie, tanto Ren como pyrrha estaba de acuerdo con nora, pyrrha estaba preparada para encontrarse con jaune y pedir disculpa por haberle causado tanto daño.

-tch, ustedes no hará nada, si es mi hermano, entonce ustedes tendrá que alejarse.-dijo jeanne fríamente a su equipo.

-deberíamos decir lo mismo, tu y tu bastarda familia no merece al líder sin miedo en su grupo.-dijo nora con enojo, esa palabra hizo que jeanne se molestará.

\- debería cuidar esa boca valkyrie, si mal no recuerdo, ustedes los abandonaron cuando más lo necesitaba, así que dejan de hablar hipócritas.-murmuró oscuramente jeanne mientra estaba dispuesto a sacar la espada pucelle sólo para que qrow se metiera en el medio.

\- woa woa, deberíamos dejar esa animosidad para después y concentrarnos en la tarea, no entiendo como las arreglas para ser un equipo cuando se ve que quieren matarse el uno por el otro.-dijo qrow sorprendido por como estaba el equipo jnpr.

Justo cuando jeanne iba a hablar, de repente se escucha un disparo al aire y el grupo se miraron el lugar donde se escuchaba el disparo, venía de la panadería.

 **Dentro de la panadería.**

Todos el mundo estaba tirado al suelo agachado la cabeza, en la entrada estaba 5 personas faunu y todos llevaban máscara blanca y uniforme de whitefang, sieg al ver eso se escondió la pared para evitar que ellos no lo viera.

\- todos ustedes asqueroso humano, que nadie se mueva, si alguien intenta hacer algo gracioso, mueren! .-grito el líder que tenían colmillo de jabalí y estaba apuntando a la gentes asustada con su espada, el resto del grupo llevaba metralla láser y espadas.

\- todos ustedes silencios, eso es un atentado, vamos a mostrarle a los 4 reinos que nosotros los faunus no se juega.-dijo otro miembro agarrando a erika mientra que la apunta con su metralla láser.

Todos estaba quieto, no querían que la niña muriera por su error, erika estaba asustada, tenia miedo de esas personas.

\- 5 objetivos confirmado, eliminar con fuerza letal.-pensó sieg mientra creaba un portal para sacar 2 Colt python, una negra y una blanca.

 **Afuera de la panadería.**

\- maldición, no pensé que atacarán ahora, vamos debemos evitar que maten a personas inocentes.-exclamó qrow al ver a un miembro de whitefang tener de rehen a la niña.

El equipo jnpr asintieron también tuvieron que dejar el odio después para salvar a la niña que estaba peligro.

 **Dentro de la panadería.**

Justo cuando la situación tenía bajo control, los whitefang se sorprendieron cuando la entrada fuera violentada por un hombre con una enorme espada y un grupo de 4 con sus armas preparadas.

\- maldición, cazadores, y humanos asqueroso para variar.-gruño el líder mientra que el resto tenían sus armas apuntaban a qrow y su equipo. El miembro de whitefang tenía a erika de rehen con un arma apuntaba en su cabeza.

\- oye amigo, debería dejar a la niña ahora, ella no tiene nada que ver en eso.-dijo qrow tratando de entrar en razón a su enemigo.

-cállate humano, un paso más y la sangre de esa humana estará en sus manos.-grito el miembros haciendo que qrow retrocediera.

-maldición, a este paso, ese infeliz hará una estupidez, tengo que evitarlo.-dijo qrow tratando de encontrar una manera.

\- sabe, no me importa si me obedece, quiero ver la cara de los humanos cuando vea el cadáver de una niña ja ja.-dijo el líder con una sonrisa cruel, el que tenía a erika estaba a punto de poner el dedo en el gatillo.

\- no, detente.-grito qrow, junto cuando el equipo jnpr estaba a punto de intervenir, de repente erika grito sorprendiendo a todos.

\- sieg!.-grito erika y como si fuera en cámara lenta un cañón de una pistola estaba alojada en la mandíbula del faunu que tenia a erika de rehen.

\- eh! .-el faunu no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

 **BANG***

Sieg apretó el gatillo y el disparó destrozó la mandíbula del terrorista sorprendiendo a todos los que estaba dentro, qrow y el equipo estaba horrorizado por lo que vio, los miembros no podía articular una palabras por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Ahhhhhh.-el terrorista lanzó un grito de dolor espantoso por el disparo que destrozó la mandíbula,y comenzó a hiperventilar por el dolor hasta morir por la pérdida de sangre.

\- 1 menos, van 4.-pensó sieg y como si fuera en cámara lenta apunto sus colt python a los 4 terrorista que no reaccionaron a tiempo.

4 segundo

El primero dispararon se dirigieron hacia la cabeza del líder haciendo que su cabeza explotará sacando una parte del cerebro y sangre.

3 segundo

La segunda bala había llegado en el ojo perforando el ojos y matando en el instante.

2 segundo

El otro disparo había dado en el corazón del pobre faunu desprevenido.

1segundo

El ultimo disparo había llegado al cuello y la bala había destrozado la garganta matando brutalmente al faunu que quería disparar pero no era suficientemente rápido para contraatacar.

4 disparos consecutiva en 4 segundo había sido suficientes para matar a todos los faunu que habían en la panadería.

Todos estaba sorprendido por lo que vio, qrow y el equipo jnpr estaba sorprendido y horrorizado por la despliegue de crueldad al matar a todos los terroristas con sus armas, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era la apariencia del pistoleros, tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules y que usaba un traje oscuro de guardaespalda.

\- Jaune...-murmuró pyrrha al ver la persona que esperaba verlo durante 1 años, pero estaba mortificada al ver la cara de Jaune, no tenía remordimiento después de ver lo que había hecho.

\- dios esto es Jaune, dios a ozpin no le gustará eso.-pensó qrow al ver esos cadáveres que Jaune mató.

\- hermano...-pensó horrorizada jeanne después de ser testiga de la masacre que hizo su hermano a los terroristas.

 **Final del capitulo 4**

 **Espero que le gusten ese capítulo**

 **Por cierto, imagina la apariencia de jeanne como ruler de fate apocrypha, espero que gusten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, espero que le gusten el capitulo 5, es un capitulo corto, pero les prometos que será más largo.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los siguientes comentarios.**

 **Julio lucero: así es julio, la forma de manejos de las armas será similar a john wick y kiritsugu emiya, espero que te gusten**

 **Capítulo 5: el reencuentro**

Dentro del Bullhead se encontraba en silencio, casi nadie hablaba con respeto a lo que había sucedido en la panadería de Haverport, el equipo Jnpr se mantenía en silencio mirando a la única persona que había intentado buscarlo por mucho tiempo, pero desgraciadamente no podía debido a la masacre que su "amigo" había hecho.

Jaune, el antiguo líder del equipo Jnpr, el alegre y bobo chico que ellos había lastimado ahora estaba sentado cerca del asiento con una niña pequeña que parecía una niña refinada y rica, pero también era la misma niña que era rehén del terrorista faunu.

Todos se había entremecido después de recordar cómo su amigo/hermano asesino brutalmente a los 5 miembros de whitefang, Qrow tampoco estaba feliz de eso, ahora podía imaginar lo que reaccionaria a los whitefang sobre la muerte de sus 5 miembros.

Además si lo veía bien de cerca, la niña estaba muy apegada a Jaune llamándolo "Sieg", todos vieron que Jaune se mantenía en silencio todo el tiempo, no había dicho ninguna palabra desde el fracaso del atentado de Haverport.

Mientra tanto el Jnpr se encontraba muy incómodo con respeto a lo que había pasado en esa panadería, pirrha casi había puesto a llorar a ver a su antiguo líder y su amor matar a esos faunu sin mostrar remordimiento alguno, Ren trataba de consolar a Nora después de presenciar una muerte brutal a mano de su antiguo líder, la única persona que estaba sollozando en silencio era Jeanne, estaba triste y llorando, había intentado hablar con el, pero las cosas no había salido como había querido.

 **Flash back (haverport)..**

Todo estaban en silencio por lo que acaban de ver, 5 terroristas habían muerto a manos de un pistolero, Erika se encontraba temblando por casi set asesinada, Sieg al ver a su señorita, intento consolar, Jeanne al ver a su hermano dejo a un lado el shock y decidió moverse.

Sieg estaba llegando sólo para que una chica de cabellera rubia se metiera en su camino. Sus ojos tenía esperanza y también asustada.

-..J-Jaune, eres tú?...-dijo la chica muy esperanzada, sus voz sonaba desesperado.

Sieg no dijo nada y camino hacia Erika empujando un poco a Jeanne sorprendiendola. No había esperando eso, fue brutalmente ignorada.

Sieg ante de llegar a Erika miro a jeanne con una mirada aburrida y dijo.

\- no estoy interesado en una ramera que abre las piernas, si intenta meterte en mi camino otra vez, te mataré...-amenazó Sieg para luego ir a ayudar a la chica dejando a jeanne llorar en silencio.

 **Fin del flash back**

Jeanne estaba muy devastada después de escuchar lo que dijo su hermano, esas palabras tan cruel y hueca, también con la amenaza, solo esas amenazas era tan real y sabía que el no dudaría en cumplir esa amenaza.

Lo que había sacados las lágrimas, era la forma como su "hermano" le había dicho. Ramera, eso le destrozo su corazón al escuchar eso.

 **Con erika y Sieg.**

Erika miraba a Sieg que estaba tranquilo, ella esta incómoda después de observar a su mayordomo matar de una manera excesivamente letal. Ella odiaba la violencia y no quería que Sieg se ensuciaras las manos.

-...Sieg..-dijo erika trayendo la atención de Sieg.

-..si señorita erika...?.-dijo Sieg mirando a Erika.,.

-..Sieg no te siente raro lo que hiciste en esa panadería.,.-pregunto Erika mirando con preocupación en su rostro.

-..no para nada, estoy bien...porque no debería? ...-preguntó Sieg con curiosidad.

-...es que tu mataste a esas personas, no te sentí culpable...-pregunto Erika.

-no... para nada, esas basuras eligieron vivir esa vida matando personas inocentes, además mi única prioridad es tu seguridad, ese hombre no dudaría en jalar el gatillo para matarte...-dijo Sieg haciendo que Erika recordará siendo tomada de rehén.

-...tiene razón...estaria muerta si no fuera por ti...se lo que te voy a pedir es absurdo y imposible para ti...pero quiero que deje de matar personas...-dijo Erika con un tono suplicante..

-no puedo...mi misión es protegerte, tarde o temprano terminaremos teniendo enemigos que no dudarán en matarnos, por eso, es mejor eliminar potenciales amenazas...-dijo Sieg con un tono serio.

-pero no quiero que sigas ensuciando sus manos con sangre por favor, por mi...-rogó Erika haciendo que Sieg lo mirará .

-...esta bien señorita Erika, no puedo prometer nada, pero trataré como pueda...-dijo Sieg, Erika se sintió feliz de escuchar eso y comenzó a tararear.

Qrow luego se acercó hacia Sieg y hablo.

-...escucha chico ya llegamos...-dijo Qrow, el equipo Jnpr se había bajado del bullhead para ir a clases y de paso tratar de pensar en que hacer con Jaune.

Sieg se mantenía en silencio observando a Qrow, Erika fue la que hablo.

-...porque nosotros, no nos conocemos...-dijo Erika de forma sería ya que la muerte de su padre le hizo madurar un poco, además tenía que tener cuidado con esas personas.

-tal vez no, pero el si, hay una persona en ese lugar que conoce muy bien a ese chico...no es así..Jaune...-dijo Qrow causando que Sieg entrecierra los ojos mirando a Qrow, no se porque se sentía tan familiar ese nombre, pero de alguna manera se sentía.

-...me estas confundiendo con alguien mas...mi nombre es Sieg...-dijo el rubio con una mirada sería.

-no recuerda quien quien soy al menos...-dijo Qrow mirando al chico, Sieg miro detenidamente.

-...no...no recuerdo nada, pero aun así, ya no importa...-dijo Sieg causando que Qrow suspire.

-(suspiro)...lo que me temía, bien, vamos, te llevare a la torre..-dijo Qrow escoltando a Sieg y Erika a la torre de Ozpin.

 **Oficina de Ozpin.**

En la oficina se encontraba el Director junto a Glynda esperando a Qrow y su visitante, Ozpin se encontraba muy cansado debido a una noticia inquietante, la muertes de 5 miembros de Whitefang es noticia por todos los medios de comunicación, era cuestión de tiempo de que Whitefang lanzará un ataque en represalia para vengar a sus hermanos caídos.

Había llamado a Qrow para saber que había pasado, después de que su amigo Qrow explicará todo, Ozpin había deseado beber un trago, al parecer ya había encontrado a Jaune, pero también era el héroe de Haverport por matar a los terroristas y salvar a los rehenes.

Pero Qrow le había dicho como había masacrado a ellos sin piedad.

1 año desde que no veía a Jaune y ahora mismo temía lo que su ahijado se había convertido.

El sonido de un ascensor sonó por la habitación, en ese momento el ascenso se habré revelando a Qrow juntó con un chico de 18 años vestido con traje negro con gabardina larga, también venía acompañado de una niña de 15 años.

Ozpin vio detenidamente a Jaune, había cambiado mucho, pero lo que más le dolía Ozpin era ver los ojos sin vida de Jaune.

Reuniendo valor suficiente, Ozpin hablo.

-es un placer poder verte otra vez, no pensaba verte de nuevo bajo esas circunstancias, pero aun así, bienvenido a casa...hijo...-dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa triste sorprendiendo mucho a Erika y Sieg miraba con sospecha a ese hombre.

-...quien eres...-pregunto Sieg con sospecha preparando su pistola por si había pelea, algo en ese hombre le hace sentir algo, familiar...

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, quería respuesta por el bien de su misión, fallar no era una opción.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo, en los próximos días seguiré con publicar mas capítulos de knigth of despair, espero que les gusten.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, como están, bienvenido al nuevo capítulo de Knight of despair, como siempre mucha gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Vengo a dejar al capítulo 6, espero que le gusten.

 **Capítulo 6: velvet**

 **Academia beacon**

Oficina de Ozpin

-...tu hijo...-murmura erika en shock al ver ese hombre ser el padre de su mayordomo.

-no biologícamente, pero Jaune fue como un hijo que nunca pude tener, lo crié cuando era niño...Así que Jaune es bueno verte de nuevo...-dijo Ozpin con una triste sonrisa mirando a Jaune.

Sieg tenía duda y pensó, ese nombre le era muy familiar, intentó recordar pero cada vez que pensaba recordar, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

-...-se quejó de dolor Sieg agarrándose la cabeza con su mano causando que Ozpin y Erika se preocupe.

Erika fue en primero gritar.

-Sieg! ...- Erika se levantó de su asiento para ver como estaba su guardaespalda y guardián. Su mirada era de preocupación.

-...-estoy bien...no es nada, señorita Erika...-dijo Sieg con un leve dolor de cabeza consiguiendo un suspiro pesado de Erika.

-(suspiro) si tu lo dice...-murmuró Erika un poco preocupada.

Mientra erika estaba tratando se ayudar a Sieg, Ozpin observó en silencio lo que había sucedido, llego a la conclusión de que estaba pasando a Jaune.

-de seguro debe tener Amnesia, pero que pudo haberle pasado...- pensó Ozpin observando a Jaune.

Sieg recuperó la compostura y pregunto.

-aún no respondiste mi pregunta...quien eres...-pregunto Sieg haciendo que Ozpin se entristece.

-..enserio no me recuerda, Jaune? ...-pregunto Ozpin.

Sieg negó con su cabeza, solo eso confirma peor temor de Ozpin acerca de Jaune.

-soy Ozpin, soy director de la prestigiosa academia de cazadores, la academia Beacon...-respondió Ozpin, los 2 escucharon la presentación de Ozpin y sabía que ese hombre alguien importante.

Ozpin volvió sentarse en su asiento de su escritorio y miró a los 2.

Erika decidió responder.

-..soy Erika Ainsworth , el hombre que está a mi lado es Sieg, no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero por que estamos aquí.-dijo Erika con una mirada sería sorprendiendo a Ozpin por la madurez que mostraba Erika siendo que ella es muy joven.

-un gusto sra. Aisnworth, respondiendo a tu pregunta, están aquí por su protección contra una peligrosa organización terrorista...-dijo Ozpin con un rostro que mostraba seriedad.

Erika se mantuvo en silencio recordando lo sucedido en Haverport, Sieg hablo.

-ya veo, considerando lo que paso en Haverport, seria muy peligroso ir en público sin sufrir represalia por parte de Whitefang..no es así. ..-dijo Sieg seriamente.

-Así es, esa organización de fauno odia a los humanos, de seguro todos ya saben lo que paso con los 5 miembros muerto, la organización tratara de vengar sus muertes...por eso mismo le ofrezco la academia como un refugio para protegerlo de los terroristas...-dijo Ozpin con seriedad.

Erika estaba sorprendida, un refugio era todo lo que necesitaba, podría tratar de pasar mas tiempo con Sieg, y el no tendría que trabajar todo el tiempo en el hotel, justo cuando iba a aceptar, Sieg hablo.

\- me niego, no confío en nadie por la seguridad de la señorita Erika, conmigo soy suficiente...-dijo Sieg con un tono serio.

Ozpin estaba sorprendido por el rotundo rechazo y estaba por hablar sólo para que Erika hablará.

-Sieg...piénsalo, se lo mucho que quiere que yo este bien, nunca dudaría de ti, pero también tiene que recordar que tu tiene que pensar más en ti, si sigue enfocando más en mi, terminara herido o peor muerto...-regaño Erika mirando con una dura mirada a su mayordomo.

-pero...-dijo Sieg tratando de hablar sólo para que la niña lo interrumpa.

\- además, no sabemos mucho de ese lugar, y ni siquiera sabemos a donde ir...-dijo Erika con una mirada sería.

Sieg no pudo evitar suspirar, como siempre, la señorita Erika tenía razón, no saben mucho de ese lugar además si no buscará un lugar, seria blanco de whitefang.

-(suspiro)..si ese es tu deseo, entonce lo cumpliré...-dijo Sieg con un tono serio.

Erika sólo se río victoriosamente por haberle conseguido hacer que Sieg le escuchara.

Erika miro a ozpin y dijo.

-por supuesto, nos quedaremos...-dijo Erika con una sonrisa.

-me alegro de que hayan tomado una buena decisión...dejaré que Glynda los escolten a una habitación para invitados...Glynda...-dijo Ozpin llamando por su celular.

Pronto aparece Glynda en una ascensor.

-una cosa venga mañana a primera hora, discutiremos acerca de la estancia en esa academia...-dijo Ozpin, tanto Sieg y Erika asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor y ahí los 3 bajaron del ascensor.

Ozpin se sentó en su escritorio y masajeo la frente con estrés.

En ese momento, la puerta del ascensor se abre revelando a Qrow que bebía su bebida de su petaca.

-yo Oz, como te fue con el muchacho...-dijo Qrow con un tono despreocupado.

-fue estresante, mis sospecha era cierta, Jaune tiene amnesia, no recuerda quien es y de mi, algo malo le debió suceder...-dijo Ozpin...

-tiene prueba?...-pregunto Qrow, aunque era obvio que era cierto, tenia que confirmarlo.

-trato de recordar, pero causó un dolor de cabeza, de seguro algo lo impide recordar...-dijo Ozpin pensado en que hacer mañana.

-sólo espero que no sea tan problemático mañana, la noticia de la masacre de Haverport ya es novedad en todo los 4 reinos, no hay duda de que jimmy intentará reclutarlo para ser su soldado obediente...-dijo Qrow con enojo al mencionar al director de la academia atlas.

-haré lo que sea para que eso jamás suceda...Qrow, dime exactamente como es Jaune ahora, viste algo diferente en el, en Haverport...-pregunto Ozpin con preocupación sobre su hijo adoptivo.

-créeme Oz, no te gustará saber...lo que vi es algo que no logro sacarme de la cabeza, pensar que el chico el tímido y asustadizo se volviera una maquina de matar, ese manejo de la arma era extremadamente inhumano, además de ser serio, es cruel, le destrozo de un disparo en la mandíbula de ese desgraciado, dios Oz, tuvo una muerte horrenda...-murmuró Qrow recordando cada detalles del asalto en la panadería.

Ozpin escucho atentamente, comenzó a masasjear la frente después de escuchar muchas cosas sobre Jaune.

-no sólo eso, la mocosa de Vlad intento hablar con el...-dijo Qrow, Ozpin estaba curioso.

-y como resultó? ...-pregunto Ozpin.

-no muy bien, aparte de ignorarla y insultarla, lo mas lejos que llego fue amenazarla de muerte y créeme, esa amenaza era real, esa forma de ser, tranquilo, silencioso y al mismo tiempo cruel sin ningún respeto por la vida humana, me recuerda a Hans...-dijo Qrow con un tono serio, Ozpin se enojo por la mención de Hans.

-Qrow, eres mi amigo, pero no te atreva a comparar a mi hijo con ese psicópata...Jaune puede haber cambiando pero me niego que el sea como el...-gruño Ozpin enojado por la palabras de su amigo.

-esta bien, esta bien, lo siento...-murmuró en tono de disculpa Qrow..

-que piensa hacer con el, tiene que saber que no se quedará aquí para siempre Oz...-dijo Qrow mirando al director.

-lo se, tendré que hallar la manera de hacer que Jaune me recuerde...hasta ahora sería peligroso ponerlo como estudiante, no después de lo que sucedido en haverport...tal vez sería mejor que el fuera asistente de Glynda en clase de combate...-dijo Ozpin.

-ponerlo con Glynda, no se, parece más sobreprotector con esa niña, con esa edad que tiene, dudo que será una estudiante...-comentó Qrow.

-no sería necesario, seria mas como una invitada, además tenemos que preocuparnos con la seguridad del festival vytal...-dijo Ozpin.

-descuida, yo trataré de reunir más información acerca de algunas amenazas y también de la mujer que atacó a amber...-dijo Qrow.

-(..suspiro)..me olvide también de encontrar al candidato para transferir el poder de la doncella...-dijo Ozpin tristemente.

-descuida...Ya lo encontraremo a la indicada...-murmuró Qrow

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Habitación se invitado.**

-aquí será su habitación a partir de ahora, ambos dormirá en habitaciones separada...-Dijo Glynda mirando a los 2.

Erika estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientra que Sieg estaba parado enfrente de Glynda.

-gracia señorita...puede decirme donde cenaremos...-pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-bueno hay una cafetería donde sirve todo lo que pueda comer, mandare al personal de cocina la cena para ustedes...-dijo Glynda sólo para que Sieg lo interrumpa.

-no será necesario, iré yo a cocinar para la cena de la señorita Erika, mi trabajo es cuidar a ella, así que con permiso...-murmuró Jaune saliendo de la habitación dejando a los 2.

Glynda miraba con tristeza a Jaune que se alejaba de ella sin decir nada, Erika hablo.

-perdonalo, no es como si desconfiara de ustedes...-dijo Erika tratando de alegrar a la mujer.

-...no? ...-pregunto Glynda.

-no...es que Sieg es muy protector conmigo y serio, el toma su trabajo muy en serio...-dijo Erika.

-entiendo...bueno lo dejaré por aquí...si necesitas algo, puede avisarme...-dijo Glynda retirándose dejando a Erika que estaba pensativa.

 **Cambio de escena**

Sieg estaba caminado por los pasillos dirigiendo a la cocina donde Glynda lo dijo, estaba a punto de llegar hasta que una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

-...J-Jaune?...-Sieg dio la vuelta para mirar a una chica de cabello largo castaño, ojos marrones y que llevaba el uniforme de la academia, lo que más le destacó, fue esas orejas de conejo...

-..quien eres?...-murmuró Sieg, de alguna manera se sentía familiar al ver esa chica. Es como si la había visto ante..

-Jaune...no me recuerda, soy velvet...-dijo Velvet con lágrimas de alegrías al encontrarse con su amor platónico.

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor: Hola chicos, hoy vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que le gusten. Así que bye.**

 **Por cierto voy a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **64: gracia amigo, espero que te gusten el siguiente capítulo**

 **-fabianemmanuel15: así es, Velvet jugará un papel importante en esa historia así que espero que te gusten ese capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7 problema en Beacon primera parte**

Sieg miraba con curiosidad a la chica de cabello castaño que se llamaba Velvet, Sieg no sabia porque, pero sentía que era familiar.

Mientra Sieg estaba confundido, Velvet estaba llorando de alegría al ver a la persona que amaba y admiraba, 2 años había pasado desde que desapareció y nunca se supo de el, pero ver ahora estaba feliz.

-Jaune!...-exclamó Velvet lanzándose hacia Jaune para darle un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo mucho a Sieg, ya que se dejó abrazar, normalmente le amenazaria a cualquiera que hiciera un contacto físico a el, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía con ella.

Sieg sólo se limitó mirar con curiosidad a la chica que se aferraba como si su vida dependiera.

-Jaune, me alegro que este bien, me tenia preocupada de algo malo te había pasado, por favor no te vaya así!.-exclamó Velvet apena conteniendo su sollozo.

Sieg levantó su ceja por lo que dijo la chica, teniendo suficiente, rompió el abrazo y sé separó un poco de velvet.

Sieg hablo con un tono respetuoso.

-creo que fue suficiente, mi nombre es Sieg, parece que me esta confundiendo con otra persona...-dijo Sieg para luego tratar de alejarse de esa chica. Pero Velvet lo detiene agarrando su brazo deteniendo su camino.

-no...nunca me confudiria de ti, eres la persona que admiro, me salvaste de ser acosada, nadie mas lo hizo, pero tu si, eres mi heroe..-murmuró Velvet secándose la lágrimas de su cara.

Sieg estaba ligeramente sorprendido y con brusquedad se alejo del agarre de Velvet.

-...mi nombre es Sieg, no te recuerdo quién eres?..-murmuró Sieg.

Velvet se sentía desvatada al escuchar eso.

-..mi nombre es Velvet scarlatina, en serio no me recuerda Jaune...-murmuró sorprendida Velvet.

-...Velvet ?...-murmuró Sieg tratando de recordar de donde escucho ese nombre, de repente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza haciendo que Sieg caiga de rodilla mientra su mano derecha agarra fuertemente su cabeza.

-..urgh...-se quejo de dolor Sieg tratando de ignorar pero era fuerte.

Velvet al ver a Jaune de rodilla agarrando su cabeza, grito preocupada.

-Jaune! ..dime que sucede...-exclamó Velvet asustada, su rostro mostraba preocupación..

Sieg gruño de dolor mirando a Velvet y pensó.

\- es lo mismo que ese hombre Ozpin, cada vez que intento recordar aún que sea un poco, mi cabeza explota de dolor...-pensó Sieg apretando los dientes de dolor.

Sieg estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente un pulso sonó a través de su cuerpo deteniendo de dolor y de repente cae inconsciente asustando a Velvet.

-Jaune!...alguien ayuda, mi amigo esta inconsciente, un médico! ...-grito Velvet en busca de ayuda.

Pronto sieg abre los ojos y cambia de azul a rojo brillante mientra su cuerpo era cubierto con una ligera niebla negras, Velvet al ver eso se acerca a Jaune con temor.

-Jaune?...-murmuró Velvet.

- **advertencia...activando modo de protección contra amenazas hostiles, activando protocolo de armamento nivel 7, eliminar futura amenaza de inmediato...-** murmuró Sieg con un tono similar a un robot mientra se levanta del suelo.

-Jaune...esta bien? ...-pregunto preocupada Velvet, Sieg no dijo nada y sacó de su portal de sombra una desert eagle y rápidamente apunta hacia Velvet en la cabeza.

Velvet estaba sorprendida y asustada. Sieg estaba a punto de disparar pero de repente sintió un potente golpe en el pecho que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared dejando un marca en ella.

Velvet miro a la persona que lo salvo, era su antiguo acosador Cardin y en su mano tenía un mazo de guerra, Cardin tenía la mirada sería al ver a su enemigo derribado.

-Cardin! ...-exclamó Velvet al ver a su antiguo matón salvandole la vida.

-esta bien Velvet?...escuche grito y vine lo más rápido que pude, parece que al parecer, alguien intenta lastimarte...-murmuró Cardin mirando a su enemigo levantarse como si nada.

-Cardin, espera, es Jaune! ...-dijo Velvet haciendo que a Cardin se sorprenda y luego mirar.

-no puede ser, así que Jaune-boy esta aquí, pero no entiendo que esta pasando aquí? ...-murmuró Cardin mirando a Sieg caminar hacia ellos.

- **verificando daño, 2 costilla rota, preparando regeneración mediante el aura, sanando al 100% dentro de 5 minutos...preparando para eliminar nuevas amenazas..**..-murmuró Sieg sacando del portal la bayoneta de mm9 y apretando el agarre de su arma desert eagle.

-hey acaso no nos reconoce Jaune-boy! ...-exclamó Cardin levantando su maza de guerra en guardián.

Sieg no dijo nada y se lanzó hacia los 2 para completar su misión.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Erika estaba cepillando el cabello mientra mira el espejo, estaba esperando a su mayordomo por comida, pero se había demorando.

-mou...porque esta tardando tanto Sieg, siempre prepara muy rápido la cena todo el tiempo...-hizo un puchero Erika, de repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó por los dormitorio haciendo que Erika se diera cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-oh no! ...Sieg! ...-exclamó Erika preocupada por su mayordomo y corre hacia la puerta y sale de su habitación para luego ir a buscar a su mayordomo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Base de colmillo blanco.**

Adam estaba enojado, muy enojado, se había enterado de que su 5 hermanos de colmillo blanco habían muerto y ahora gracia a esa humana cinder, había dado la información, resulta que el responsable de sus muertes estaba residiendo en esa academia, no tenía que preocuparse ahora ya que al parecer alguien estaba enfrente.

-escucha, voy a enviarte a beacon y quiero la cabeza de ese hombre...-grito Adam poniendo la foto de Sieg que los periodistas lo había sacado después del atentado de beacon.

Una mano enguantada tocó la foto y lo levantó, enfrente de Adam estaba una figura más alta que Adam, tenia puesto un manto blanco como la nieve con capucha, su rostro era oculto con una máscara blanca con visor transparente.

-al diablo con lo que diga esa mujer, no tolero que los humanos maten a mis hermanos, por eso irás tu, uno de los fallecidos era parte de tu grupo, creo que seria mejor que fuera tu para que vengara su muerte...no es así Hans...-dijo Adam con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

Hans se mantenía en silenció y asintió mientra su mano congela la foto, lo raro era que el hielo de su mano era tan blanco como la misma nieve hasta que la foto congelada se rompa.

-...si...voy a eliminarlo...voy a congelar hasta su alma...-dijo Hans con una voz distorsionado.

Hans se retira del cuarto de Adam y se retira hacia la academia con la intención de matar a sieg ...

 **Fin del capitulo 7**


End file.
